For Love and Justice
by bookwormwithanattitude
Summary: Sailor Moon/ Wonder Woman crossover! Diana of Themyscria and the Sailor Soldiers are forced to team up when Dr. Poison comes to Japan in an attempt to reawaken one of her old experiments with Professor Tomoe. Tiara tossing ensues! Now COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A Sailor Moon/Wonder Woman crossover. This is my first time writing the Senshi or anything anime really, so be kind! I struggled with whether to include the honorifics, but decided to keep them in the dialogue in the end, it felt more natural to the characters . Please just let me know if I mess up with that or with anything else Japanese-culture wise, I'll go and fix it. I'm trying my best

**For Love and Justice**

Usagi Tsukino was in a good mood. Some might say this was something that went without saying, since the odango haired girl was known for her cheery disposition, but in honesty, she hadn't felt _completely _at peace since the middle of seventh grade , when a talking cat and ominous mission had entered her life.

But the city of Tokyo had been free of energy draining monsters the past few months, and when the city was happy, Usagi was happy. The worst she'd had to stop was a bank robbery she'd happened upon, and that _had _been scary because of their _guns _and angry glares, but she hadn't even gotten to finish her speech before they'd dropped them and surrendered. Rei had laughed at them for being "intimidated", but Usagi thought it was nice they'd seen the error of their ways so quickly.

It wouldn't last forever, Usagi knew that. She was, as Rei had once put it, "completely foolish, unbelievably ditzy, and a real pain to take care of-but not _stupid" ._ A new enemy always came along, fresh pain was always there to experienced- she had a strange and confusing future awaiting her where the world would have to be reborn and she would have to be the one to deliver it, to mother it…a duty, a destiny, an inescapable fate. But for now…

Usagi crossed her ankles and sighed happily as the sunlight reflected from the window warmed her face- for now the peace of the world hummed through her ears, her friends were close and safe and whole and she had no current mission except to be Usagi Tsukino, lazy and happy high school student.

"Usagi-chan," a voice sighed in her ear, familiar and sweet even when exasperated. "You spaced out for the whole period?"

"Hmmm?" Usagi turned to glance at Ami, who was standing with her hands on her hip as the classroom around them began to empty. "I was just enjoying the pretty day, Ami-chan!"

"You enjoy life more when you pay attention to your studies," Ami said sagely.

"I don't think I could enjoy it any more than I do," Usagi grinned. "And besides, I have Ami-chan's notes!"

"Maybe I shouldn't care my notes, so you can apply yourself a bit more," Ami gripped her notebook as she said it, looking a little uncertain.

"But surely Ami-chan wouldn't do that, being such a naturally helpful person!"

Ami scowled at her, but the sides of her mouth threatened to quiver into a smile. Ami could never stay mad at anyone for more than five seconds, no matter how hard she tried to keep it up. The expression was so endearingly familiar that Usagi couldn't help but laugh, jumping up and catching her friend in a spinning hug before she began to drag her out of the classroom. "Let's enjoy ourselves for real!"

Ami resigned herself to being dragged down the hall. Mako hailed them heartily when they reached her classroom, thundering towards them with enthusiasm that matched Usagi's. Minako bounded out a little late at the school entrance, nearly bowling them all over as she babbled about the unfairness of being kept back in class and _she _couldn't help it if she was tired from all this overwork and sleep was important for an active girl! They all headed over to the arcade to meet Rei as usual, after patiently listening to Ami's perfunctory complaint that they should be studying.

The girls spotted Rei, as imperious as ever, tapping her foot by the colorful sign of the arcade entrance. They moved through the crowded street, Mako serving as their masthead and guide since people tended to move aside more quickly for her than they did for the smaller girls. This didn't work quite as well as usual though as two rambunctious men not only failed to avoid her, but crashed right into her.

"Excuse me," Mako said immediately with a slight bow.

"Geez, we get flattened by a damn Amazon," one of the guys snickered, ignoring her apology as the wended around her.

"It's a shame, she'd be cute if she were a little smaller," they heard the other one say as the two retreated.

"Those pigs!" Minako snapped, whipping around to shake her fist at their retreating backs. "I oughta give them the love-love smackdown!"

"Hey, come back here and apologize to Mako-chan!" Usagi called, her pigtails practically bristling. "That's not how you talk to a nice girl! You call yourselves men?"

"They ought to be ashamed!" Ami chimed in as the retreating duo laughed and ignored Usagi and Minako's incensed cries. "Don't listen to them, Mako-chan."

"I'd be willing to curse them for you," Rei said calmly, having approached as she witnessed the scene. "It would break my rules, but I'd think they'd count as evil spirits in need of cleansing."

"Or we could hold them down and you could hit them!" interjected Minako, sounding a tad too enthusiastic at the idea.

"Guys, I'm used to it," Mako laughed. "If I beat up everyone who made comments like that, I'd be brawling with a quarter of Japan. I'd rather use that energy for baking or preserving the peace. There's no need to bother with them, it's not worth it."

"You're telling the truth?" Usagi asked worriedly. "I know you can be very sensitive about these sorts of comments."

"Listen, I've accepted that not many guys go for this," Makoto sighed. "It's okay."

"It's their loss, Mako-chan," Ami said severely, while Mina and Usagi gave twin nods of agreement.

"Men aren't worth it except to boss around or have some fun with anyway," Rei shrugged.

"Don't give up! Fight on and someone will see your glory!" Usagi cried

"It's all right. I'd like to find love, sure, but I do just fine without men in my life. I've got you guys to take care of. I guess it's just meant to be this way with all the others, because of who I am. Now come on, I want to kill some things in video games. Or get killed, more likely…" she heaved another sigh and entered the arcade ahead of them.

"Is she really going to be all right…" Ami trailed off.

"Take care of us? What is she, our mother?" Mina asked.

"You know Makoto. If those punks had insulted of threaten any of us, or tried to pick a fight, she'd have thrown them into a wall. But she'll let herself be insulted..."

"Well, let's get her to have some fun and forget all this," Usagi interrupted Rei, grabbing Mina's hand to drag her into the arcade. "Everything will be fine, you'll see!"

Ami made to follow the other two, but Rei pulled tugged on her sleeve.

"Rei-chan?"

Rei pulled Ami conspiratorially to the side. "I'm worried about Usagi lately."

"I agree she needs to study more, but you know how she is, she'll pull it together at the last minute so she can move up with her friends…"

"Not that," Rei rolled her eyes. "I mean, I think she's still a bit shaken after…everything that happened."

"With Galaxia?" Ami asked, and got a curt nod in response. She glanced through the window at her friend, who was pounding away at the game machine. "She seems like her usual cheerful self."

"Normally that would be enough, except she's recently proven she'll cover her troubles with a smile and keep things from us," Rei snapped, putting her hands on her hips, miffed at the very thought.

"Ah. She didn't tell us when she thought Mamoru-san had abandoned her, that's true," Ami said thoughtfully. "But…I mean, we've been through a similar sort of thing before, and we're all okay now, after all."

"She did take a while to recover the last time this sort of thing happened, though," Rei reminded Ami. "She nearly lost her powers for good, and was very dramatic about us not pushing ourselves. But this time's a bit different. There's the whole issue with Mamoru-san being gone so long, and she truly was more willing to believe he'd forgotten her rather than had an accident happen…It was like she really lost everything.." Rei crossed her arms, chewing her lip.

Ami examined Rei critically. "Are you sure you're not the one who's upset by what happened?"

"Of course not, I can handle it. But Usagi takes thinks so personally and to heart-! Thinking Mamoru-san would ever abandon her-that anyone could ever- she's so emotionally fragile!" Rei slapped her hand, letting out a grunt of exasperation. "I try to toughen her up and get her to gain some faith in her strength but-"

"Oh, is that what you've been doing?"

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Ami-chan…"

Ami put her hand on Rei's shoulder. "I understand. You're probably right. I think perhaps would to be to ask Mamoru-san to talk to Usagi-chan about what happened. I think that will be a big part of it."

"Okay, so you can ask him-"

"Shouldn't you be the one to talk to him? You two used to date, after all, you know him best."

"That was years ago, and he basically ignored me while I followed him around!"

"See, you know him well," Ami said, turning away with a smile.

"You're the one who talks about…_math and things _with him!"

"Our relationship is academic. If we're discussing matters of the heart, it should be you."

"Usagi said he flirted with you once, clearly you are very close-" Rei stalked after Ami into the shop.

"This is the same Usagi-chan who thinks he flirts with his daughter from the future, correct?"

"Yes, well-"

"Rei-chan, don't be so concerned. Mamoru-san is the easily intimidated type, you'll steamroller right over him."

"What is _that _supposed to-"

"Good luck, anyway! Hmmm, I think I'm going to top the high score today!"

"_Ami-chan!"_

* * *

Rei knocked on Mamoru's door, cursing to herself. Trying to outsmart Ami was a futile effort after all, she should have picked Mako or Minako to confide in.

Mamoru opened the door, looking taken aback to see Rei standing there alone.

"I need to talk to you about Usagi," she said abruptly before he could speak.

"Come on in."

Rei sat down on Mamoru's couch, rejecting his offers of refreshment. She smoothed her skirt nervously as he sat down opposite her, looking curious. It was pretty awkward, though being one of Usagi's best friends meant seeing Mamoru pretty much every day, it was always in group settings. The last time she had been alone with him was…that time she had accidentally seen him naked. Okay, never mind. Best to just spit it out.

"I'm concerned about Usagi," she said in a rush.

"Did she eat an entire ice cream cone in half a minute again? Because I told her that was-

"No! Well, yes, actually, but I wasn't supposed to tell you- I mean, I'm concerned about her emotional state after everything."

"After everything?"

Rei gritted her teeth. Two minutes in and he was already trying her patience. But she couldn't smack him on the head, he wasn't Usagi. "After you being_ murdered _and the universe being _nearly destroyed, _do you remember _that?"_ she snapped.

Mamoru blinked at her, looking taken aback. Honestly, what was with everyone?

"But…Usako seems fine. And I'm fine. And the universe is fine," Mamoru said slowly, as if he was going through a checklist. "I know it was very hard for her, but, she's- you know," he shrugged, as if it defied description.

"Right," Rei kneaded her forehead. "Look, I don't want to talk to you all alone about this anymore than you want me here, but the fact is you're completely clueless to what went on while you were gone." She pointed at him in an almost accusatory fashion. "You need to get your facts straight! A lot happened."

Mamoru looked at her quizzically. "Does this have anything to do with that Kou Seiya person?"

Rei was thrown for a second.

"What?"

"Are you saying that…when I was gone…they…or something…?" Mamoru was now focusing on his knees, his face flushed. "I mean…I trust Usako, so I was sure nothing had happened, it's just I could tell...Seiya really was uh…after her…right?"

"Oh," Rei stumbled. Was THAT what he was worried about? "I guess you could say…yes, Seiya was pursuing her pretty hard, but honestly, I think Usagi barely noticed, or she didn't really give it much thought. She was always completely focused on loving you." Rei took a deep breath. This was the perfect opening. "I think that was part of the problem though. Seiya did once say something about how she didn't think Usagi should be with someone who made her so sad."

"Sad?" Mamoru squinted at her.

"When you didn't write back to her, it was terrible for Usagi. She thought you'd forgotten about her."

"Forgotten?" Mamoru repeated as if he'd never heard the word before. It was almost hard to be mad at someone so clueless, but then again, that had never stopped Rei with Usagi. She was truly dealing with a perfect couple here, except it was a couple of idiots.

Rei sighed and shrugged helplessly, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. "I think part of it was she wanted to believe that rather than think something really awful had happened to you…you know, like what actually had happened. And that's why she kept it from us you weren't writing back as well. But the part I want you to know about is how easily she was able to make herself believe you'd forgotten about her." She met his eyes again, leaning forward.

"Well, I don't know how she could even think I'd ever do something like that," Mamoru mumbled, his eyes creased in confusion.

"Yeah, because it's not like you've ever gone out of your way to convince her you could hurt her and forget about her!" the sharp response came out before she could stop it.

There had been a couple times during that period Rei had barely restrained herself from breaking into Mamoru's place and slapping him silly, and it looked like a little of that protective resentment had unknowingly remained. It hit Mamoru full force, and his whole face turned beet red. Rei felt herself flush a little too as he stammered "That…that wasn't…"

"Look, I'm not here to yell at you or blame you for anything- it's all your business. I know you've been through a lot too. But my business is protecting Usagi, and I can tell she's…that this has all really been so hard on her. It all came really close to breaking her, and however she acts, I don't think she's completely over it…and I can't let anything happen to her. I can't. So, as much as I don't want to interfere with your private matters-believe me, I don't-, I really needed you to know what she went through so you can talk to her about it…and work it out so she feels…better. She went through so much by herself, and she's not going to want to upset you with what she felt, but I'm not ever going to let her be alone again," She finished her speech in a stumbling stream of words, focusing hard on the wall above Mamoru's head so she didn't have to look at his reaction.

She took a deep breath at the end of this confession and jumped up from the couch, balling the sides of her skirt up in her firsts, she gave Mamoru a jerky bow. "I apologize for intruding and thank you for your time. I will go now. Please talk to Usagi."

She turned to the door, still not really looking at Mamoru, and she almost managed to make it out of the room before his strained voice reached her. "It's just…Usako's always been so open about everything…"

She turned to see that Mamoru had stood up, and looked pleading rather than angry. The tension in her shoulders loosened slightly.

"It's hard to believe a girl like that can hide anything, but we learned the hard way she'll hide her hurt so as not bother others. I think some of us know what's that like," she gave him a half smile, and he gave a slow nod in response.

"You really look out for her in everything, don't you?"

"Well, it's not like she can look after herself at all!" Rei snorted.

This did make his mouth tilt upwards, a little. "And yet you two are always arguing."

Rei put her hands on her hips. "I think you know as well as I do that it's too much fun to tease her."

"I can't argue with that," Mamoru held the door open for Rei, and after the appropriate formal goodbye, she departed. As soon as she was out of earshot, she heaved a huge sigh and stopped to get her bearings, balancing herself with a hand on the wall. At least it was over now. She didn't like discussing feelings and all that any more than Mamoru did, but after all, she had a job to do. Just like with Usagi and Seiya, she had to be the magical fortune teller getting these idiots to understand…what was the world coming to?

Suddenly a chill ran down Rei's spine. She whipped around, half expecting to see a monster standing in the apartment hallway.

Something was coming. This was the chill of a coming battle, a premonition she had gotten intimately familiar with as a Sailor Senshi.

"Oh no," she muttered, clutching at her face. "Please no. We really don't need this right now. Please, just leave us in peace for a little while longer…"

But she knew nobody was going to listen.

* * *

"Please, stop hurting yourself"

The woman looked up at Diana, her eyes wet and unfocused. Her stomach was bleeding where she had taken the knife to it, though fortunately none of the wounds looked particularly deep.

"You..." the woman muttered, looking down into Wonder Woman's blue eyes and then down and the wrist Diana had caught fast. And then, quicker than anyone could have thought possible, the woman flipped the shard of knife she held and plunged it into Diana's hand that held her wrist. "You did this to me!"

Wonder Woman didn't even flinch, but carefully prized the woman's fingers apart until she was forced to drop the knife. As soon as she did, the Amazon's wound healed instantly.

"I'm going to restrain you for now," Diana informed her calmly, taking out her lasso. "It won't hurt."

The woman didn't look at her as she gently wound the golden rope around, but instead continued to rant at the air as she shook with messy, choking sobs. "Y-you! All these years you pretended you knew me! Some stupid privileged white lady telling me women could be free! That I should be like HER! Because I wasn't good enough! Like you could understand us! B-but I see through you now! You're just another tool for them! T-trying to keep the rest of us down so you can be on top! You're the worst of them! The worst! " Her voice has reached a fever pitch now. "I'd rather kill myself than let you hurt me with your lies!"

Diana's voice betrayed a hint of tiredness as she responded. "I'm very sorry if I've made you feel that way. I never intended to hurt anyone, and I never told anyone they had to be like me. My only goal has been to help. But you should not hurt yourself because you feel hurt by me. You are too valuable for that." As she finished winding the lasso, she trailed off from the calm, well-worn speech and her face briefly seemed to collapse in on itself. She slammed her hand down at the ground, glaring at the wound golden rope, her teeth gritted. "Why isn't it working?" escaped a strained whisper.

"It's not working because we speak the truth," a soft voice spoke from the darkest corner of the courtyard.

Diana whipped to the left to see a woman standing, her black hair in a messy bun, her clothes torn and bloody, her smile vacant as her eyes burned with hatred. She held a silver box. "And the truth is that the women of this world would be better off without you in it."

"Please, don't hurt yourself," Diana began, tensed to act if the woman showed any sign of wanting to self harm.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm a bit more practical than her," the woman responded, and she dropped the silver box. "Hurting you is more important."

The box exploded into a dark shape with red eyes and looming claws that bore down on Diana immediately.

Diana could not get a better view of what sort of monster was pinning her down as she desperately warded off it's gnashing teeth with her crossed bracers. But she could hear the woman's voice as she fought for her life. "A little something we developed in my lab to use against supervillians. I'd say you qualify."

Diana jerked her bracer upward so hard the beast had to let go lest it risk breaking its jaw, and she rolled out from under it. The thing appeared to really be all darkness and red eyes, and aside from the lethal teeth and claw, completely made from some intangible shadow like substance that emanated a force that pinned her down. But any concern about the creature attacking her vanished when she saw the woman who had released it now had a gun to her own head.

"Of course, now that's out of the way, I can do this," she said. "You made me hate myself so much, after all…"

"No!" Diana lunged toward the woman as fast as the speed of Hermes could take her, but she was suddenly once more smothered in awful darkness; the creature's claws raking her neck. She could not see the woman anymore, but she heard the shot ring out clearly, and she screamed for the life she hadn't been able to save as hot breath and fangs forced her to the pavement…

* * *

Etta whirled around at the telltale sound of her friend fluttering in from the sky and whipping into the room through the window.

"Diana! Sorry to invade your apartment, but I wanted to-Why are you covered in blood?" Etta cut herself off, noticing the superhero was dripping unpleasantly as she touched down.

"When am I not covered in blood these days?" Diana sighed, running her fingers through her hair despite her soaked hands, her eyes unfocused.

"Whoa. That sounded pretty grim and gloomy and unDianaish." Etta sat down on the couch. "What's up? You can tell me while you wash up."

"I apologize. It's been very…hectic these past few weeks. It was merely a hard won fight, don't worry yourself. I can tell you have something to share with me." She looked at Etta eagerly, and then frowned when her friend continued to scrutinize. "Really, I'm fine."

"You remain the world's most awful liar. I've read the news, Di. The anti- Wonder Woman riots and…all the women…But you know as well as I do it has to be some form of mass hypnosis or magic or…something's controlling these women's minds."

Diana shook her head wearily. "No. I used the lasso on them to no effect. And I didn't sense any magic working on them."

"Then it's tricky, but you have to know that all these women wouldn't just suddenly turn on you. Have you got your JLA buddies working on it?"

Diana nodded again, slowly, not really focusing on Etta, who was now perching at the edge of the couch, her eyes narrowed at her best friend.

"Okay, seriously. Tell me what happened. What's with the blood, and how did things get worse?"

Diana sank into the chair, putting her head in her hands. "A woman named Sarah Jacobson shot herself on my account. I was unable to save her because she had unleashed one of her lab creations on me- I eventually slaughtered it with its own claws, hence the-" she gestured at her blood drenched form. "There have been other suicides I was unable to stop in time too. And women shooting each other to get my attention… all with clean records, no prior problems…and even the ones I've restrained are still…they've hurt themselves, they have to be in custody and nobody can guess why they blame me..."

"You can't take it to heart, Di. It's not your fault."

"But…if the lasso didn't work on them…it means they must believe what they're saying. There must be truth to it," Diana took her tiara off and stared at it. "It's not as if I can contest some of what was said. That I cannot fully comprehend every woman's position and culture. That I come from a position of privilege in _their _culture in several matters, from the color of my skin to my class- I do not represent all women, I never claimed too, but the media…and some said the fact that I came to America first and have a base there shows my true values, that my standard has contributed to body shame in their culture-they truly believed I contributed to their oppression, made them hate themselves- innumerable women-it was the truth-"

"Whoa, whoa." Etta held up her hands. "Look, honey, you know as well as anyone people can resent you. Yours truly was insanely jealous at one point in time and occasionally still is-"

"I'm not ashamed of my body," Diana muttered. "But I don't want it to be another tool for Patriarch's-"

"Diana, all that matters it that I know you're a good person and you're really trying your best for women, for equality, for everyone. People will have resentment, it's what makes them human, like your little sulkfest here makes you human. And the fact that you make mistakes, even with your grand mission, also makes you human. All that matters is you are genuine and always trying to do better. Everyone has privilege, and no one can understand everyone. This isn't about you. You'll get through this."

"I know," Diana said, not quite meeting Etta's eye. She was still focused on that golden rope on her hip. "But the lasso…"

"Okay, look," Etta said abruptly, going over to her friend and shaking her shoulder. "I have something that will help. Dr. Poison's escaped from jail."

Diana's head snapped up, and she stared at her friend, bemused.

"That was supposed to help?

"No, but the good news is I figured out where she's headed- turns out it's her home country. Cellmate says she's been muttering in her sleep about a Tomoe in Tokyo." Etta handed over the file. "Got checkmate to look it up. There's a Professor Tomoe she worked with at one point in arcanobiology. He's been linked to some pretty nasty incidents too- a huge, almost catastrophic disaster at his university a few years back. Local heroes even had to get involved. He's been inactive since then, though. He was also involved in a lab accident that nearly killed his daughter and there's some weird stuff going on there- suffice to say she isn't even living with him right now. Whatever Poison wants with this guy, it can't be good, he has mad scientist written all over him even if he's gone all quiet now."

Wonder Woman examined the file, her brow furrowed. "The disaster at the university- it says the Sailor Soilders were involved?"

"Yeah, they're basically Tokyo's protectors. Teenagers, but pretty damn powerful. Those girls have saved the world about as much as any JLA bigwig.'

"Yes, I've heard of them," Wonder Woman looked thoughtfully at the file. "Do you think it would be…intruding on their territory to go after Poison?"

She really was a little rattled by all these women coming after her. "She's your villain. I don't see why they wouldn't appreciate some extra help. They're a friendly bunch by all accounts."

Diana still looked a bit unsure.

"Look, I thought this would help you out because it's an opportunity for you to get away like the police told you to and do something constructive- you've got the best minds working on this anti-you epidemic, and you'll do the opposite of help by sticking around. The…hate virus or whatever hasn't spread outside the Eastern US. Helping in Japan is the best alternative."

"And…" Diana said slowly, squinting at the papers. "It may not be a coincidence Dr. Poison escaped around the time this epidemic started."

"Attagirl! It could help you get to the bottom of all this!" Etta thumped her friend on the back.

"Very well," Diana cracked a slight smile. "I'll familiarize myself with Tomoe and the Sailor Team, as it's likely I'll run into both. I have been wanting to meet those girls for a while, they've done some admirable work."

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you as well."

Diana frowned. "Unless the epidemic spreads overseas. Then we might have trouble cooperating."

That won't happen," Etta said firmly, gripping Di's hand. "Why don't you just go get a shower so you can take off soon? Oh, and if you find one of those funky anime statues of yourself while you're over there, you gotta get me one."

Diana gave a small laugh. "Okay. " She got up and headed for the bathroom, but turned around before entering. "…Thank you, Etta. I know I've dealt with worse crises…but this is just…hitting me hard." She glanced down at the blood on your hands. "But you are right, sulking solves nothing. So, thank you."

"No problem. We're all rootin' for ya. Never forget that."

Etta's smile faded a bit as Diana closed the door. Checkmate was buzzing updates into the phone in her hand, saying the anti-Wonder Woman female sentiment was spreading faster than ever- everyone in America would likely be infected in a matter of days. "Don't forget it…even if the rest of us do…."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma-mo-chan!" Usagi twirled into her boyfriend's apartment. "I have delicious homecooking!"

"Usa-ko…" Mamoru reached over to help her hoist a heavy pan onto his counter. She looked the same as ever, really, humming cheerfully to herself, almost hopping around the room. Where was this mysterious despair that Rei was sure she was feeling? Basically the number one thing about Usagi was how quickly she bounced back, and she seemed as well…bouncy as ever.

"Something wrong?" Usagi asked, and he realized he must have been scrutinizing her closely.

"Uh…"

"Oh, so you doubt this meal is one hundred percent tasty?" Usagi put her hands on her hips. "Well, I tasted it myself and it is really good and that's because it's completely cooked with love…my Mama's love really…the love you have for your beloved daughter's beloved boyfriend…but I DID help a little, so there is passionate love there as well. So if that's what you're worried about…"

"No! No, I'm not worried about…what…ever …you just said. It's just-" Well, he was going to be acting weird if he didn't say it, and that might cause her to think he was brainwashed and they didn't need that right now. Might as well get it over with. "Rei-san came over to talk to me."

"Oh?" Usagi said, still examining the cooking.

Mamoru paused. "Aren't you going to act jealous?"

"What?"

"I talked alone with Rei-san! In this apartment!" Mamoru was unnerved by how strangely hurt he felt. It was like his life was incomplete without the overdramatic menacing glare and need for hurried assurances. Like he had his lines ready but she'd forgotten their routine.

"I trust you both," Usagi replied, still not looking at him.

"Of course you do! That's not the point!"

Usagi finally looked at him, her eyes wide and worried. "You're upset."

Mamoru took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down. His voice had actually gotten louder. This was sudden. "No, I'm not."

"You are. I'm not doing something right? What do you want me to do., I'll do anything!"

Mamoru heaved a sigh and sat down at the counter. "I don't know, dress up as a ninja and swear your revenge on her."

Usagi bit her lip. "I don't have the costume anymore."

"Usa-ko, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She leaned on the table.

"Rei-san's worried about you. You're not acting like yourself."

Usagi looked confused. "I'm not?"

"Yes. Just now, you usually act jealous on a whim when I mention being alone with a girl. Any girl. Or guy, sometimes."

Usagi looked more confused than ever. "So, you like it when I'm like that?"

Mamoru felt his face heat up. "Not really, I, uh, well, I don't- Well, it's YOU. You have- you're energetic and silly and fiery…and…I like….I like THAT about- about you so…yes."

Usagi looked at her lap, her face beet red. "Mamo-chan…"

"Maybe…I don't….don't say that enough but…I thought…you can talk to me, Usako. Anything that happened when I was gone…if you feel…I know I...you can talk to me," he repeated lamely.

He still couldn't make out her eyes and expression as she continued to stare at her lap, but her hands were shaking slightly as she crumpled her skirt in balled up fists, just like Rei had. "While you were gone…"

"I didn't want to leave you. And I wouldn't…I mean, I wouldn't forget you," he was trying to remember all the charges Rei had filed against him so he could refute them, since Usako didn't seem to be cooperating. "It would be impossible to do that. And it was probably not easy for you, not knowing what had happened, but…well, it's over now. You saved me, and led me back to you… it's over."

Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head, her hands still all balled up in her dress.

"What are you shaking your head about?" Mamoru asked. He was starting to get impatient, as he was pretty sure this held the record for the longest period Usako had ever been silent around him.

"It's not over," Usagi said softly. "It's never going to be over."

"What is?"

"Everyone getting hurt. Me losing you."

She was definitely refusing to look at him. He got one of those comforting instincts that overrode his usual method of cautious common sense and grabbed her hand, jerking the balled up fist flat and cupping his own hands around it. She didn't even blink in surprise, just kept staring down.

"You can lose me, but I'll always come back to you. It doesn't matter that we suffer getting there, we always come back whole in the end."

Usagi nodded slowly. "That's what makes me happy. But…because everyone sacrifices for me, I'm always the last to fall. So at the end, I'm always the one who ends up alone, and I have to find a way to keep everyone with me and get them back where they belong and I think…what if it happens and one day I won't be able to do it? How can I keep doing this forever? I really can lose everything."

"Why would you suddenly think-"

"Chibiusa," Usagi said in a terrified whisper. "When Nehelenia took you …she started fading away. So… so when I saw you die back there, I realized- that means Chibiusa just blinked out and I just lost our future and all she existed in were my memories…_I let her chance to even live die. "_

Mamoru stared at her, open mouthed. She was barely holding back tears now.

"I think…a part of me I didn't know about thought that because of Crystal Tokyo, it meant we would always have a future, at least, even if it was hard getting there. But it doesn't work like that. It just means if I lose you, I make a whole world not exist _ever_. I didn't realize that until now."

In response to this surprisingly deep onslaught of worries, Mamoru could only repeat "You're not going to lose me."

"I already did. For a long time, and I didn't even know about it. You were…all that time… and I couldn't-"

"Usa-ko, how could you not have realized something had happened to me?" Mamoru burst out.

"I know, since we are connected by the red string of fate I should have sensed it being cu-"

"No, I don't mean like that ," he cut her off. "I mean when you never got any letters, how could you think I'd just…decided not to respond to you?"

"You said you would be too busy at first," Usagi said distantly.

Mamoru cringed a bit. To be honest, he had mostly said that because he had been sure she would expect him to send a flowery long letter every day if he didn't. So it had been a miscalculation.

"Yes, at first. After a while…what do you think of me? That I'd propose to you and then abandon you?"

She looked up at him, startled. Then she laughed suddenly.

"What?"

"Mamo-chan, Rei-chan had to tell me that was probably a proposal."

"But…" he gaped at her. "I put the ring…I put in on the right finger, didn't I?" Oh God, maybe he hadn't.

"You didn't ask me anything. I thought you were giving me a pretty ring," Usagi looked down at her lap. "I'm an idiot, I know."

"I…." He was suddenly very glad he hadn't gone with his original plan to shove the ring into her hand and then run onto the plane without saying anything. That would have just made this even worse.

"I wasn't strong enough to bear the thought that something…so I just decided you were happy forgetting me. You'd told me once that you were happier without me, after all, " she gave a shaky smile.

He winced at this. The same thing Rei had hit him with. "Usa-ko, that-"

"But you were dead, you were suffering. That whole time. While I did nothing to help you. And…and I just watch people go through so much suffering on my account, suffering I can't prevent- and I'm not strong enough to bear it, not at all- I worry one day, I will be so weak I won't be able to even pull you back and you will just suffer forever and I will be alone forever and lose everything," she was breathing so hard now. "So, you see, that is why I wanted you to forget me. And that is why I want now to be a good time, a good time for all of us,together and safe and whole because I know it won't last and soon you'll all be suffering again and who knows if this time- I just can't keep winning, I'm not strong enough, I'm not-"

"_Usa-ko." _He slammed his hands down on the table, causing her to jump and look at him with wounded eyes. "I can't believe you're even saying this. You're the strongest person I _know. _You've always been."

"I'm not stronger than-"

"You're a lot stronger than I am. "

"That's not-"

"It's true! I couldn't handle most of the things you take on, and maybe my…not handling things is why you feel this way" he stumbled a bit. He could do this, he used to do motivating speeches for her all the time. But he sort of wished he was wearing the mask to make it more comfortable. "We all do our best to protect you, but in the end you're the one we all count on and that's because you're the best one to do it. Why are you doubting yourself now, of all times, when you just saved the universe?"

She just looked at him with these empty eyes. He somehow got the impression that he had made her feel even worse. What could he do? Come at it from another angle, maybe. "You said it yourself, you're never alone, we'll always be with you, to support you. Don't you still believe that?"

Usagi nodded slowly. "You're right. I suppose I'm just a bit tired.

"Well, you can rest," Mamoru did his best to sound encouraging. But this encouragement was promptly shattered by a huge crash that made his windows shake.

Usagi immediately jumped up and peered out, with Mamoru right behind her.

Though they had not noticed it while caught up in conversation, the sky had darkened. A giant black cloud was looming over the Tokyo area, unnaturally black, and it as rimmed with lightning. But more unnatural than the black cloud was the creature inside it. The giant red-furred head of a monkey screeched with bared teeth and twisted mouth on a brown dog-like body. It propelled itself forward in the air on powerful orange-and-black striped legs, and a hissing snake protruded out of its hind, hissing and inexplicably dripping some sort of venom over the city. The thing was huge.

"What?" Usagi squeaked, recoiling from the window.

"I-I think it's a Nue…" Mamoru muttered, squinting at the thing.

"A what?" his girlfriend squawked.

"A chimera…"

"A _what_?"

"It's a bunch of animals smashed together," he explained patiently "In this case, a monkey, a raccoon dog, tiger legs, a snake…and they're supposed to be able to metamorphose into black clouds…"

"Ehhhh…." Usagi groaned. "A new monster? Okay, okay, please let Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss work…" She spun for the door, stumbling and vague, as Mamoru said "Please let WHAT work?"

"It's my attack now…"

"…oh," he followed her. He nearly bumped into her when she suddenly stopped short and turned to face him. "What are you doing? We need to hurry!"

"Mamo-chan, could you stay here?"

It took Mamoru a second to process what she was saying. "What? Why?"

"I- just…you don't have to…you don't have to come this time. I'll be right back and I'll do my best, I promise."

Mamoru sighed and placed his hands flat on the counter in an effort to steady himself. This was unexpected. Completely new territory. "We've always- Won't you need my help-?"

"I did it without your help for a year," she didn't say it maliciously in the least, her tone was simply reassuring, but he would have felt better if she'd spat at him.

"Please, just…stay here….and be safe. Eat!" she pointed at the food there, giving a sunny smile. "That helps me the most right now, okay?"

"I can't just-"

But she was already out the door.

He stared at the empty spot where she had been. She'd always been happy for him to be there with her, happy to have him show up to help. That was how they'd begun! He knew he wasn't as powerful. She hadn't really needed him for this, no, but she depended on him. Someone to come in at the right moment, with the distraction and encouragement, and she saved the day. That was how they worked. But suddenly it wasn't wanted, suddenly she wasn't happy to have him there?

"It's my planet, too," he said to no one in particular. "In fact, it was my planet first. I always do my best to protect it. "

No one responded, of course. But it didn't matter. He pushed open his door and left the food behind, transforming as he did so. It didn't matter if she wanted him or not. Unless he was dead, he was going to be there. That was how they worked.

* * *

It wasn't very easy when your daughter was a goddess of destruction. Mostly because it meant you had to share her rearing with three very strange women. Setsuna Meioh had convinced Souichi Tomoe with some rather forceful demonstrations that a normal man might not be able to handle the difficulties of raising the Messiah of Silence, and considering that Hotaru had gone from a baby to young girl in less than a year, he had to admit she had probably been right. So now raising Hotaru was now split between himself and that bizarre trio. He couldn't pretend he wasn't sometimes resentful, but….after all he had done to Hotaru under the thrall of that demon, did he have any right to complain?

But today was one of the blessed days he had Hotaru all to himself, and he was trying to make the most of it.

"Chibiusa-chan always told me that if you make the cookies right, they can give you a hundredfold strength and a hundredfold courage!" Hotaru chirped as they put them in the oven.

"Well, if Chibiusa-chan said it them I suppose it must be-" Tomoe was interrupted by the doorbell and held a finger up to Hotaru. It had better not be Meioh "happening to be in the neighborhood" again…

What greeted him at the door was a terrifying rictus grin and the emptiest eyes a woman could ask for. Both were instantly recognizable, and Tomoe shoved the door shut as quickly as he had opened it, but not quickly enough. Dr. Poison forced her way in easily, grabbing the Professor's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Tomoe-san! I wish I could say you haven't changed a bit, but it looks like you have. What happened to your demon?"

"Two nice young ladies killed it for me. So really, we have nothing in common anymore. Please leave," Tomoe hissed through gritted teeth. He couldn't let this woman see Hotaru…but he had a terrible feeling that Hotaru's "mothers" would needed to be alerted to get Poison out…if only there was a way he could speak to her telepathically, why wasn't that one of her powers, he could have installed it back in the day…

"But Tomoe-san, we knew each other before that little incident of yours, you were quite happy to work with me then, too! We're old friends. And I have a VERY interesting project I'd like you to help me with."

"Things change."

"And I've been dying to meet your daughter. I heard something almost destroyed this world a few years back, and I bet it was her! You never let me see her while she was still in experimental stage, but she's a finished product now, I imagine!"

"Papa?" Hotaru came in from the kitchen. "The cookies are in the oven. Who's there?"

Her eyes locked with Dr. Poison, whose rictus grin got, if possible, even wider. Tomoe's heart froze in his chest.

"You've been holding out on me, Tomoe-san," Poison said exhaltingly. She took a step toward Hotaru.

Tomoe said sharply, "Hotaru, get away from her now. Run!"

Hotaru eyed Poison and her father cautiously. "An enemy. You're in trouble."

"She's not simply a vessel for some hag demon," Poison cackled delightedly. "I know a goddess when I see one, and this is definitely a reincarnation of a goddess. And she's got the aura of destruction around her! The very stuff of myth! How did you luck out like this? What we could do with her!"

"You're not doing anything to her! Hotaru, get the others! Run!"

"You know, Tomoe-san," Poison tuned back to her old friend at last, and her voice was flat. "I'm really missing the old you." Her gloved hand shot out and clamped around Tomoe's throat like a vice. He tried to struggle against her, but found he couldn't move for some reason. "Let's bring him back, shall we?"

"Saturn Planet Power Make-up!"

Before Poison could even turn her head, cool metal slid under her chin. Sailor Saturn's huge glaive held her hostage, and the child who wielded it had eyes like glass beads, blank and unforgiving.

"Let him go."

Poison's eyes smiled in a way that perfectly matched her eternal grimace. "You really are perfect. I'm so glad I came back to the home country."

* * *

A buzzing and beeping went off in Usagi's skirt pocket as she ran down the Tokyo street. She pulled out her communicator to see a familiar-yet-unexpected grumpy face.

"Buns-head, we've got trouble."

"Haruka-san!" Usagi chirped. "Wow, this is the first time you've ever called me on my communicator!

"Yeah, well, I never needed to call you before. I got a message from Hotaru. She says there's something we need to deal with."

"You're asking me for help?" Usagi actually stopped in the middle of the steet, staring at Haruka's disgruntled face in the viewscreeen. "This is a first! Could it be your heart has finally embraced the beauty of teamwork and friendship?"

"I don't know what nonsense are you talking about, buns-head. Hotaru said all of the guardians were needed and I trust her judgment, that's all."

"Where is Hotaru-chan?"

"At Tomoe's."

"Oh, you three let her see him sometimes? That's nice of you!"

"Was that supposed to be sarcasm or something?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"Haruka, consider who you're talking to," A voice with the melody of rolling waves chimed in softly.

"Right, right," Haruka sighed.

"Is that Michiru-san? Hi!"

"Hello, Usagi." The elegantly beautiful woman came into the view screen, casually flinging an arm around Haruka's shoulder.

"Anyway, could you just come to Tomoe's place as quickly as you can?"

"Ah…well…" Usagi looked up at the rumbling sky, and. "How about you…just contact the others? They'll come out and help you."

"What about you?"

"I'm a bit busy right now."

"It's not like you to not be eager to help," Haruka said slowly.

"Ha ha, that just proves you weren't around when I first got this job! But please, call on the others and do your best to protect them? I'll be along as fast as I can." Usagi hopped aside as a drop of sizzling venom rained down from the serpant's gnashing teeth, nearly tripping over her feet as she did so. The acid ate into the ground, forming a giant crater.

"What could you possibly be doing? Detention? A date? Buns-head, are you in some sort of trouble? I hear noises." Haruka's voice was getting louder and her eyes were sharp. "It looks like you're outside…"

"Haruka, you're so overbearing," Usagi heard a rustling and a cry of protest from Haruka and now Michiru's face filled the screen by itself. "Usagi, what's wrong?

"THAT'S not overbearing?" Haruka snapped from offscreen.

"Nothing's wrong," Usagi urged. "Just…take the others and help Hotaru-chan as quickly as possible, and have strength in numbers. Why would you need me? I'll be fine here."

Usagi heard tinny electronic voices coming from offscreen. "Looks like something's attacking downtown," Haruka reported.

"So, that's it," Michiru narrowed her eyes. "It's not like you to lie."

"Setsuna, Michiru and I will handle Hotaru's situation ourselves, then. We'll send those four to help you out and be along ourselves as quickly as possible."

"No! Hotaru-chan needs everyone more than I do, if she called! I can handle this alone, please tell everyone to go to her—"

"Buns-head, you're wasting time!" Haruka said harshly. "This is our family's matter, and Hotaru knows the top priority is to protect the princess! She would allow herself to be sacrificed for that, in fact, she has already done that once! Now stay put! You'll put Hotaru and everyone in more danger by delaying us with your natter!"

"But-"

"We will be fine helping Hotaru by ourselves. She most likely overestimated the severity of the situation. We're the guardians of the Outer Solar System for a reason," Michiru said firmly. "Stay where you are and wait for the others, Usagi-chan."

"But I-"

The view screen went dark

"But I don't WANT Hotaru-chan or anyone else to sacrifice themselves for me again!" Usagi screamed at the communicator, but it was no use. Her enigmatic allies had left.

Usagi turned on her heel to face the huge stormclouds above her and the bizzarely put together beast that loomed not far away. The ground was cracking below her as the storm raged. This thing was already starting to tear apart Tokyo with its mere presence. She has a sick, sick feeling about this creature or whatever was behind it. It felt like Beryl or Galaxia or any one of those who loved to bring death.

"Well, the only thing to do is to take care of this myself before everyone shows up," Usagi mumbled, her brow wet with sweat and rain. "That way nobody else has to get hurt. I may be a clumsy crybaby, but I've been doing this for a while. I'll do it quickly!"

She took a deep breath, and calmed her shaking hands. Then she whipped out her broach.

"Moon Eternal Power Make-Up!"

Her power bloomed and in an instant she was standing on the sidewalk in full sailor fuku.

"Hold it right there!" She called up to the creature. It didn't seem to hear her over the roaring wind, or notice her presence at all.

"I said hold it right there!" She screamed again. "Rainy days should not come from terrible monsters! Bizarre creature wrecking- oh, never mind."

The thing was still ignoring her. It felt wrong without the speech, but maybe it was best to just get this over with. She took out her rod and held it aloft. The instant she did so, the Nue froze, focusing its monkey eyes on her weapon. Then, faster than a speeding missile, it made a beeline for her.

Usagi barely managed to jump out of the way in time, and she stumbled as she did so. She hit the ground rolling, only to have to roll and shriek again when the creature made another dive for her, snake tale snapping and claws raking the air. Usagi had been doing this long enough that she knew she could take a lot of abuse, but she had a feeling if those claws sliced her gut it would all be over.

It went after her rod like a dog after a bone and wasn't letting her stay still long enough to do a major attack- she instinctively reached for her tiara, before remembering she didn't have it anymore. Another barely dodged swipe shattered the pavement, and a manhole cover rolled free. Usagi grabbed it and hefted it up- she'd done this with a pizza once, after all- "Moon Tiara Action!"

The manhole cover spun and sliced into the monster's neck- and bounced off harmlessly. Usagi had to jump out of the way of the falling metal disk, and when she looked up again, the monster was right above her, its jaw about to consume her. She shrieked, trying desperately to propel out of the way with stumbling feet.

A rose sliced across the monster's nose, making it look away from its prey toward the man in the evening suit standing on top of the buckling building. Tuxedo Kamen was trying to say something, but Sailor Moon couldn't hear him over the wind and the monster didn't care.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Usagi cried. "I told you not to come!"

Mamoru yelled something back at her, but the monster was rearing towards him now. He whipped out his cane, looking determined. Usagi felt her stomach freeze. It was too fast, he had no idea, this thing couldn't be beaten off with a cane…

She lunged forward, screaming and waving her arms to get the monster's attention, even grabbing at it's retreating paws with her bare hands.

It worked. In an instant, she was swept up and gripped in the thing's massive paws, and it was carrying her off like an eagle carried its prey-

"Sailor Moon!

The scream of four people at once broke through even this wind, and Usagi could see Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus were running below her, gazing up in open mouthed horror. Tuxedo Kamen was clambering the buildings as if hoping to jump over to her somehow. So they were all here…she had to…she had to do something before the monster attacked them too…

She looked up into the creatures face, it was unlike any monkey's she'd ever seen, with crazed eyes, gnashing teeth and flaring nostrils…

She gritted her teeth and extended her arms, trying her best to keep her hands from shaking. She focused on her rod, not thinking about what was below her, her knuckles white as she gripped with all her power.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!"

She watched the thing holding her disappear in a flash of light. And she watched herself fall when it did. She heard the screams below her and finally closed her eyes, wishing desperately that these wings meant she could fly…

And she was flying. Floating in the air. Had her wish been granted? Strong arms were holding her. Mako-chan? Mamo-chan? No, they couldn't fly… Was she dead?

She cautiously opened her eyes. Staring down at her was a beautiful woman, raven curls framing sea-blue eyes and red lips that smiled at her. Looking at the face made Usagi feel a little stunned even more so than being caught in midair had done.

"Are you all right? Sailor Moon?"

She was speaking Japanese with a slight accent, but not anything to make her hard to understand. Usagi nodded dumbly. Then some of the numbness seemed to fade and it fully clicked who was holding her. She'd seen her on the news, of course. She wasn't in Japan often, but she was big here nonetheless. Sometimes statues and toys of her were right next to the Sailor Moon ones. Usagi pronounced the name slowly and disbelievingly in English, stumbling over some consonants.

"Won…der….Woman…?"

* * *

A/N:

This bit mostly focuses on the Sailor Moon side of things. It's really long and full of ANGST. Sort of. Don't worry though, it won't drag on. I guess that's why I decided to mostly draw from Anime canon for this fic, Manga!Usagi had pretty much finished her personal journey by the end of her story and the other characters as well, while Anime!Usagi, I feel, still had some self-worth issues that hadn't been addressed, and while the aftermath of the Stars manga would basically be "well, that sucked, but we're okay now" as Usagi and the others seemed to have fully grocked and made peace with the implications of everything that had happened, the Stars anime still had some implications that needed to be adressed and I felt that if we looked at it realistically, the characters would struggle with. So basically I just thought it would be interesting to address that, hence the whole freaking out bit Usagi does here. I mean, the anime ended with her still needing reassurance from Mamoru that she was loved, and still sometimes feeling she wasn't strong, so that's what I'm trying to address here. So um. Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Wonder Woman put Usagi down, Rei smacked her on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"What were you thinking, idiot? That was dangerous!"

"You're mean, Rei-chan!" Usagi responded automatically, rubbing her head. But too late she noticed that Rei's eyes were overly shiny.

"Don't you dare pull that again!"

"…Sorry….You're still mean!"

As Mako clapped Usagi on the shoulder, Ami turned to Wonder Woman. "Thank you so much for saving our…Sailor Moon. We're in your debt." She bowed, flushing.

"There's no debt to be had," Wonder Woman said, returning the bow. "The world can't afford to lose Sailor Moon; we're the ones in her debt."

"Y-you've heard of us?" Mako's face was beat red now, and she was gazing at Wonder Woman quite openly. Usagi snorted a little. It was the same sort of reaction she'd had to Haruka. Mako-chan sure had a weakness for strong women.

"Of course."

"Of course, we're very famous!" Minako was bouncing on the balls of her feet, stars in her eyes. "Not as famous as you are, of course!"

"I wouldn't say-"

"You may not know, Wonder Woman-sama, but I was known as Sailor V in England! You could say I am an international hero, much like yourself. And we could both be considered idols as well! We are kindred! In fact, I've often wondered why I am not part of the international network of heroes of justice, because it's _very_ interesting to me. I am so grateful to you for saving Sailor Moon, so perhaps we could _have__a__team-up_ to solve whatever crisis brings you to Japan as repayment, with a photo op of course, we need keep up our images and inspire the people, the young women of the world!"

"Venus…" Mako hissed, blushing even harder.

"I admire your enthusiasm," Wonder Woman said with a amused smile as Minako practically bounced on the balls of her feet, "Please, call me Diana. And I think I hardly deserve a sam-

"WAIT!" Usagi screeched. The shock of the near death experience and Wonder Woman's arrival had worn off, and everything came rushing back to her. "Wait, no, Sailor Saturn is in trouble! We have to go help her right away!"

"Where is she?" Minako said automatically, tearing her eyes away.

"Her- Professor Tomoe's house," Usagi said. Wonder Woman gave a sudden start.

"Okay, then, let's go!" Mina cried.

"May I come with you?" Wonder Woman asked them. "I came to Japan tracking a woman who would be likely to target Tomoe. Also, I'd like to help if I can."

"Of course!" Minako said, clasping her hands, the stars in her eyes returning."The more the merrier! And after we rescue Saturn-chan, we can continue our public team up!"

Rei looked a bit harassed at the idea, but Usagi quickly reasoned to herself that everyone was coming anyway and having another champion of justice along to help just meant it was more likely Hotaru could be rescued safely without anyone getting hurt.

"Is that young man coming with us?" Wonder Woman asked, nodding to a point of the distance. "He seems to be unwilling to approach…"

Usagi gave a little start and turned to see that Tuxedo Kamen was lurking a few feet away, as if he was kept at bay by an invisible force field. He looked away immediately when she met his eyes, and she felt herself flush and looked down as well. Diana raised her eyebrows, but before Usagi could think of anything to say, Minako chimed in again.

"Oh, that's just Sailor Moon's boyfriend. He's our ally! Don't mind it, he generally doesn't like staying around long to talk to people…actually, he usually runs off after the fight, the only reason he's still here is probably just that he's worried about our little klutz!" She slapped Usagi on the back, chortling. "And I imagine he's intimidated by a woman of such high standing as yourself!"

Usagi thought she would explode from embarrassment.

"_Venus,__" _Makoto snapped.

"What?"

"Ugggh…anyway, why don't you go and get him to come help, Sailor Moon?" Rei said.

"Eh….well…." Usagi tugged at her skirt unconsciously, unable to even look up. She couldn't help it, her mind had suddenly frozen.

Rei narrowed her eyes as Makoto looked quizzically at Usagi over her shoulder. "Are you two in a fight?" Rei lowered her voice to a whisper, but Usagi had the feeling Wonder Woman could hear it anyway. She could only manage a half shrug in response.

Rei shot Mamoru a look that would probably have melted the mask off a weaker man. "Fine. I'll get him. Everyone, hurry up and go ahead, Saturn can't wait." She turned smartly and began a high heeled march toward the lurking man. Usagi felt the tinge of embarrassment that she couldn't handle her problems by herself even now. She wondered what Wonder Woman thought about all this; surely she found her stupid and childish, but the woman's face was impassive as she said, "Very well, let's load into my Invisible Jet as quickly as possible."

"Invisible-?"

The high pitched squeal Minako emitted was loud enough to defeat a monster all on its own.

* * *

The Tomoe household looked very quiet from the outside. It was almost as if a moment have silence had fallen over the entire neighborhood. Usagi couldn't even hear the rustling of the breeze.

"Strange, I thought for sure Uranus, Neptune and Pluto would have destroyed half the house fighting by now," Makoto put a hand on her hip.

"Jupiter!" Usagi said, her heart jumping a little in her chest.

"What, it's their style."

"Let's approach cautiously," Ami said, whipping out her computer. "Hmm, I'm not getting any unusual activity inside."

"Now, these three older women might be a bit harsh to your eminence," Mina told Wonder Woman. "Don't take it personally _at__all,_they're rude to everyone at first, they put up a tough front. On the other hand, I think Uranus and Neptune might be swayed by your looks…"

"Ha! Uranus thought I was very cute, and she was still rude to _me!__"_ Usagi said, puffing her chest.

"Is that really something to brag about?"

"Everyone!" Ami snapped. "We have to be alert!"

"Right!" Usagi said, her heart jumping in her chest again. "Be very quiet, everyone!"

"_We__'__re_not the ones that need to worry about being quiet," Rei told her pointedly.

"Are they always like this?" Wonder Woman addressed Mamoru with a warm smile. He went red and gave a mumble of assent. He seemed to be unable to directly meet her eyes. Usagi felt the usual stab of jealousy, and a strange melancholy as well. She choked it down. There were more important things to worry about right now.

They crept to the door. Minako put her ear to it, searching for a sound. And promptly pinwheeled in the air when the door was suddenly flung open.

"Ah, the company we were expecting!" A woman in a white lab coat with a terribly forced rictus grin and bulging eyes was standing there. Usagi barely contained a yell, stumbling back into Makoto. Was she a monster? No, she seemed human, but how could a human face be like that? How did she talk? "And an old friend. So nice of you to come, Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman was suddenly at the front of the pack, towering over the woman. Her firsts were clenched, her feet planted and she radiated fury. It was such an unexpected transformation from the warm, smiling woman they had known that Usagi jumped back again, this time accidentally stomping on Mako's foot.

"_What __have __you __done_, Poison?" Usagi hadn't even seen it happen, but her sparkling golden lasso was now taut in Wonder Woman's fist and wrapped tightly around the woman she called Poison.

"Such aggression right away. I thought according to your ideology, we are all sisters here? Is this how you treat brethren?"

"Tell the truth of what you've done in this place," Wonder Woman pulled the lasso tighter, and Poison's smile strained even more.

"Well, I really wouldn't be treating me this way if I were you, because I have taken a little girl's father hostage. You see, the minute I touched him, I injected him with a very special poison I developed. It's inactive until I give a mental command. Then, it kills him instantly. Truly the cutting edge of my scientific discoveries. I know you have superspeed, Princess, but I wouldn't try to move faster than the speed of thought, especially since it will also activate if my brain shuts down. And now his daughter can't try for a rescue. Even the dykes won't make a move, for her sake."

"Stop your hateful slurs," Diana snarled. "And you would never kill that man here. It would rob you of your only weapon against us."

"Oh, I would. After all, if you choose to disregard me, why keep him alive? I would have nothing to lose. And believe me, there are other weapons. Now, take your little lie detector off me or I'll issue the command."

Wonder Woman's face was like stone. She slipped the lasso off. Usagi felt dizzy. Who was this woman?

"You-" Jupiter snarled.

"Be good little girls and come inside," Poison interrupted. "Let's negotiate, shall we?" She turned away like a creaking marionette, and her broad smile seemed to stay fixed in Usagi's vision. They slowly filed into the house. She could feel Mako shaking with anger behind her, it reverberated through her like the low rumbling of thunder. Ami's eyes were flitting around, and Usagi could practically hear the gears turning in her head, trying to think of a way to trap this human monster. Rei was chanting something under her breath, her hand poised at her side as if she was ready to pull out her ofuda at a moment's notice. Mina's eyes were sharp and focused as they only were in a fight. She could feel Mamoru's heavy steady steps behind her as well. Wonder Woman marched ahead of them, her muscles tensed and her back soldier-straight. Usagi simply felt cold. She wrapped her arms around her chest in an attempt to fend it off, but it her heart continued to seize like everyone around her had already fallen.

They entered the Tomoe living room to find it quite intact, with Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna grouped around Hotaru, who was also in uniform and had her glaive out as well. Professor Tomoe was slumped and unconscious against the wall, oven mitts still on his hands. Hotaru had her hand on his shoulder. The four seemed to be engaged in a quiet argument, but broke apart as soon as Poison entered the room. The three older women turned around, placing themselves directly in front of Hotaru. Haruka's eyes widened when she saw Wonder Woman, and then narrowed in suspicion. Michiru blinked and unconsciously seemed to run her fingers through her hair before going back to her usual cool expression. Setsuna merely looked more alert at the arrival. Hotaru's eyes were like flat glass and her expression unreadable.

"Well, we have a full audience now," Poison clapped her hands and turned around. "Let's get down to business. This little girl has agreed to come with me to guarantee the safety of her father."

"What?" Usagi burst out.

"What do you want Saturn for?" Mako demanded.

"I simply want to continue her father's fine work. As a scientific experiment, this girl is unfinished."

"She's not an experiment!" Haruka growled.

Poison shrugged. "Is "human test subject" more acceptable? While we're arguing semantics, I may get bored and kill the man who started all this."

"Go ahead then!" Haruka snarled, jabbing her finger at Poison. "Hotaru shouldn't have to be a victim to your stupid feud; she's been through enough at his-

Hotaru held up a hand and surprisingly, Haruka fell silent and looked over at her. The young girl straightened, letting go of her father's shoulder.

"Thanks for worrying, but this is my decision," she said softly. "My papa gave everything to save me once. I can't do anything less for him."

"You've already paid him back in full for that, Hotaru," Michiru said softly. "Think about this. There's no guarantee she'll honor her end of the bargain. And the damage she could do with you- sometimes you have to sacrifice-"

Hotaru gave Michiru a sad smile. "We all know about sacrifice. Don't worry. I won't let it come to that. And I won't let him die either. I'll find a way, just like Sailor Moon did for me." Hotaru's eyes darted toward Usagi, and they were no longer the glass bead eyes of Sailor Saturn, but the sweet eyes of Hotaru Tomoe, precocious best friend of Usagi's future daughter. Usagi wanted to run to her, but Dr. Poison blocked the way. Instead she could only lurch forward slightly, croaking, "Hotaru-chan, no, you can't-

Rei grabbed Usagi's shoulder to steady her as Setsuna knelt down to directly face Hotaru. "Hotaru. When Small Lady left us, she made me promise that I would make it my priority to protect you since she wouldn't be around. That as your parent, I had to make sure you never went through anything alone again."

Hotaru stared for a second, and then let out a high laugh. "That does sound like something she would say."

"You understand I can't break that promise. If saving Tomoe is so important to you, I can commit the taboo, right now-

"_No,__" _Hotaru said harshly, and everyone jumped a little. It was rare to hear her raise her voice. "I'm not sacrificing one parent to save another. You know that Chibiusa-chan wouldn't want you to do that! Chibiusa-chan more than anyone else would understand what I'm doing, that letting me do this _is_ protecting me- she would do the same for her parents. She believes in them just like I believe in you three and my papa!"

Pluto looked like Hotaru has shattered something inside her with this pronouncement, and Usagi felt the same way. She broke free of Rei and dashed past Poison, grabbing Hotaru's shoulders. "Hotaru-chan! We can find a way out of this! As you said, just like before! Let me go instead, I'll find a-

"Actually, that's an excellent idea," Poison spoke up. She'd been watching the goodbyes unfold as if it were an amusing teleplay, but now she loomed over them, her grin threatening to swallow everyone. "This girl is the Sailor Moon that's so revolutionized my home country, correct? She's the most…_mythical_of you all. And she's clearly the goddess of the moon. I'm going to have to insist she comes along with my dear friend's pet project."

"_What? _No!" The Senshi rushed forward as if to converge on Poison, but she held out an arm.

"One more step, and I'll kill my old lab partner."

"Everyone, it's fine," Usagi said, straightening. She had that strange feeling she always got in situations like this, both like she was coming undone at the seams and like the thread holding her together had suddenly strengthened. "Now Hotaru-cha-

"It's _not _fine," Hotaru's glaive spun in the air and stopped an inch from Poison's throat. "If you involve our Princess, the deal's off." The glass-bead eyes of Sailor Saturn had resurfaced on Hotaru's face, and they stared right through Usagi to Dr. Poison.

Poison's eyes narrowed. "You're bluffing. You would let your own father die for this girl?"

"Hotaru-chan, don't -" Usagi squeaked. She has just made everything worse.

"I would," Hotaru's voice cracked slightly. "It's my duty to protect the princess above all else. It's what I was born. Our Princess is our future and I can't allow myself to endanger that. If she is harmed, my father is dead anyway, along with the future and hope of this world."

She breathed hard through her nose and leveled her head so her gaze pierced Poison like shards of glass. "I am Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Silence, guardian of the Outer Solar System. I do what must to be done. I sacrifice to ensure the cycle of life and world." She steadied her hands on the glaive. "You cannot add conditions to our deal on a whim. If you involve Sailor Moon, I will kill you where you stand."

Dr. Poison stared at Hotaru for a second, her throat trembling just above Saturn's blade. Then she threw back her head and laughed. "Very well. I have a feeling she'll come after us, anyway."

Hotaru lowered the blade and stepped beside Poison, glancing at her father once more and then fixing her eyes on the rest of her family.

"Protect her," she told them, jerking her head at Usagi. "And my papa."

"Of course," Pluto said.

"Hotaru-chan, you are the one who needs protecting!" Usagi pleaded. Why was everyone acting this way?

Haruka looked like she was going to start yelling again, but Hotaru repeated, "This is my decision. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yes," Michiru put her hand on Haruka's shoulder, and fastened her gaze on the smirking scientist. "And if she doesn't come back, we'll kill you."

"You won't get away," Haruka snarled.

"Poison," Wonder Woman spoke for the first time, and everyone jumped at the way her voice echoed. She had been standing as if tensed for an opening, her eyes never leaving the doctor's face and her knuckles white around her lasso. "I know what you're trying to do. Be assured that it won't work. You should learn from your mistakes and surrender now."

"I have learned from my mistakes," Poison said airily. "That's why I have you on the ropes. And I wouldn't advise any of you coming after me. I don't think you want your new allies turning against you, Wonder Woman. The truth won't set any of them free."

There was a flash, and Usagi reeled back, coughing from the sudden burning smell. She opened her eyes and to find Dr. Poison and Hotaru were no longer there.

"How-?"

"What kind of magic is it?" Haruka knelt down, addressing Neptune as she examined the spot where her adoptive daughter had previously been intently.

"It's not magic," Wonder Woman said heavily. "It's very advanced science- like the science of Themyscria, or the JLA teleporter. They're somewhere else now."

"I don't understand what the hell language you think you're speaking," Haruka said, straightening up and striding up to face the older woman. "But I would definitely like to know what the hell someone like you has to do with all this."

"Doctor Poison is Wonder Woman's. I imagine she came from America pursuing her. Somehow we've gotten dragged into someone else's problem," Michiru put her hand on her hip, her eyes accusatory. "Themyscria is where she comes from, by the way."

Haruka looked away from her glaring match with Diana, wrinkling her brow at Michiru. "How…how do you know so much about her?"

Michiru blinked suddenly, ran her fingers through her hair again and looked away from her girlfriend, gripping her mirror hard and mumbling something about "internet resources."

"_What _was that?"

"Now is not the time to discuss this, though I would like to mention that you look up all kinds of things on the computer as well and I never say a word in jealousy-"

"_You__'__ve __been __looking __up __my __search __history-__"_

"_Both __of __you. __Stop __being __childish,__" _Pluto interrupted through gritted teeth. She pointed her Garnet Rod at Wonder Woman. "You will explain to us what is going on. I heard you say you knew what this doctor was planning. Tell us everything you know."

Diana nodded, ignoring Haruka's continuing glare. "I'm not sure exactly, but Poison is an arcanobiologist. She weaponizes mythology and looks to integrate god-given magic with science. I gathered from the conversation that your Saturn- well, likely most of you- have god-like mythical powers. Perhaps you are extension of the Roman Gods, though I should note that much of their mythology was entirely lifted from the Greeks-"

"See, now SHE'S being childish," Uranus snapped at Pluto. "Tell _her_off."

"-So Poison would be looking to both dissect and weaponize the power she wields. But she doesn't truly respect it, so I doubt she'll be able to handle it. We need to find her laboratory and stop her before she threatens Tokyo," Wonder Woman finished austerely.

"But if we attack, she could harm Tomoe-san," Mercury pointed out.

"A sneak attack, then," Pluto said.

"If her brain shuts down, he'll be killed. We need to figure out a way to stop this poison she triggered," Ami knelt down beside Tomoe, her fingers dancing across her computer.

"I'm in possession of a Purple Healing Ray. Despite her posturing, Poison has never been able to counter it completely. I may take some doing, but perhaps it can help?" Wonder Woman crouched beside her. She unhooked the thing from her belt, she'd bought it from the jet, apparently.

Ami smiled up at her. "Oh, yes! I'll hook it up to my computer and see what we can do!"

"Why are we trusting her? She's a stranger, she could very well be working with enemy," Haruka snapped. "We shouldn't let outsiders in on such personal business. She's not even a Senshi. She could just end up doing worse damage to Tomoe and Saturn. "

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Here we go again…"

"It's true she's in a suspicious position," Pluto agreed. "We can't trust her. But regardless of that, we need to rescue Saturn as soon as possible."

"Right," Minako nodded. "Mercury can stay behind to help Tomoe. But all hands are needed otherwise. We'll figure out this Poison's location and take the rest from there. Oh wait- someone needs to stay behind to protect Sailor Moon."

"What?" Usagi shrieked. She hadn't expected to hear such nonsense from Minako of all people. "But I'm coming with you?"

"Idiot!" Rei snapped. "Didn't you hear her? She's after you as well! You can't come; you'll be playing right into her hands."

"It's out of the question, buns-head," Haruka continued the verbal assault. "It will make everything worse. Didn't you listen to a word Saturn said?"

"So you'd be willing to let her die for me?" Usagi screeched.

Haruka's face became a scary blank mask. "Haven't we already proven that?" she mumbled darkly. Usagi's insides went cold.

"It's what she wants. It's who we are. The Outer Senshi have long since made this agreement," Michiru said softly. "We sacrifice for the world. So, as always, we will honor our daughter and protect our princess. Don't try to interfere with this."

Usagi felt like a dam was bursting inside her, rushing water filling up so she couldn't breathe. She looked around for dissent, for someone, anyone to take up her case. No one did, not even Mamoru, who pulled the brim of his hat down so he could avoid her eyes. Wonder Woman looked uncertain as to what was going on, but unwilling to interfere.

"_But__I__DON__'__T__WANT__YOU__TO__SACRIFICE__FOR__ME!__" _Usagi burst out, tears splashing down her face, her skin hot with fever. "_I __never __said __this __was __what __I __wanted! __I__'__m __sick__of __it! __STOP __IT! __It __just __means __I __have __to __sacrifice __more __in __the __end __anyway!__Why __can__'__t __you __understand __that ?__I__'__m__…__I__'__m__not__going__to__let__this__happen!__"_

With that, she turned away from them and ran into the street, sobbing blindly and stumbling, hoping she could reach Hotaru if she just kept going.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a short, awkward silence after Sailor Moon ran out.

"Okay," Rei sighed. "Who's going after her? Tuxedo Kamen?"

"I'm not sure she'd listen to me right now…" the boy mumbled.

"We'll need someone in addition to him to restrain her anyway, considering her power," Uranus said

"I'd be willing to stay behind. It's true I know Dr. Poison the best, but considering some of you have issues trusting me, perhaps it would be more valuable for me to guard her most important target so I don't hinder your teamwork," Diana said.

Her tone was diplomatic, but there was a prickling feeling on the back of her neck_.__I __wouldn__'__t __advise __you __coming __after __me.__I __don__'__t __think __you __want __your __new __allies __turning __against __you,__Wonder __Woman.__The __truth __won__'__t __set __any __of __them __free._This all but confirmed that Poison was behind the anti-Wonder Woman epidemic. If she came with these girls, their teamwork would not be spoiled by only "trust issues", but the fact that their proximity to her would cause them to be infected and transformed into beings of mindless anger and hatred, violent and prone to self harm. On the other hand, Poison had restrained herself from using it just now. This was likely because she didn't want to infect Sailor Saturn. Damaging her experiment would be counterproductive. In all likelihood, she wouldn't want to infect Sailor Moon for the same reason. But she would definitely try to target Sailor Moon. And Diana could not allow this girl to fall into Poison's hands. This would be the best way to thwart her plan.

"Like we're leaving the care of our Princess to a complete stranger," The one named Uranus intervened. Diana wondered if the infection would actually make any difference this one's attitude at all.

"Uranus," Jupiter rubbed her temples. "It's Wonder Woman. She saved Sailor Moon's life earlier. All right, how about this…I'll go with Wonder Woman and Tuxedo Kamen to get Sailor Moon. Then, if the rest of the group finds they need help with Poison, just contact us on the communicator and I'll come right over."

Venus nodded. "Good plan."

"I've located Hotaru with my mirror," Neptune muttered, looking up from an elegant handmirror. "Mercury, you're making progress?"

"I can't get the poison to leave his system, but this ray has allowed me to freeze the state he's in," Ami tilted her visor up, wiping some sweat off her forehead, her fingers still busy at the keyboard as she bathed the unconscious professor in purple light. "He'll need constant monitoring until we find an antidote, but Poison's mental commands shouldn't affect him if I keep it up."

"Good, that should be enough to keep Hotaru from scolding us for the rescue. Now, we have to move quickly. Catch up to Sailor Moon as soon as possible, you three, before she can do anything foolish."

"I'll find her," Tuxedo Kamen said, and there was an edge of determination to his voice that Diana hadn't heard before.

"I have the hunter's eye, so that should help," Diana offered

"…I'll ask you what that means later. Uranus, Neptune, let's pile into your helicopters!" Venus headed the charge, dragging Mars along behind her. The older girls followed, though Neptune took a fleeting glance in the vicinity of Diana's chest as she hurried out, which caused Uranus to grab her hand and drag her along as well, throwing another murderous glare at Wonder Woman. Pluto merely nodded her wishes of good luck at them and marched at the flank.

Diana turned to the teenagers beside her and handed them both electronics. "These are Justice League communicators. It would probably be best if we split up to look for her, and alert each other if we find her or if trouble arises."

"W-wow," Jupiter stammered, staring at her communicator in awe, a heavy flush creeping up her neck. "Thank you! I mean yes! That is a good plan!"

Tuxedo Kamen ducked his head in response and swept out the door.

"He's just worried," Jupiter said quickly. "It's like Venus said, he's like that. Well, I'll get going!"

Diana couldn't help but smile as the younger girl marched out. All of these young women exuded such strength and warmth. She really wanted to help them. She was obligated to. She looked down at the lasso in her hands. Right now, it felt like just a rope. _The __truth __won__'__t __set __you __free._How was it that Poison was able to keep these women infected even under her lasso? Of course, the lasso was a part of her. When _she_was not properly connected to the truth, when her heart was severely compromised, things went awry. And right now, she felt more uncertain about herself than she had in quite a while. But there was cause and effect. She hadn't felt this uncertainty until the lasso had stopped working. So it stood to reason that these women were indeed speaking the truth- that they really felt this way about her, that they were not being manipulated, exploited or deceived in anyway. It meant that every woman truly desired to harm her and harm themselves over her. Yes, it was true that Poison could have made them believe they felt this way, but there was a world of difference between personal truth and belief. Truth and belief…

"Er…Wonder Woman….-san?"

Wonder Woman jerked, finding that Sailor Mercury was staring at her from her place in the corner where she was keeping Professor Tomoe stable.

"Oh! I apologize. I was contemplating the situation. I'll leave to look for Sailor Moon right away."

"Don't worry about it," Mercury shook her head. "But…are you…troubled by something?"

"Ah," Diana gave a small laugh. "Just the situation in general, really, and my responsibility…"

"Well, you shouldn't feel responsible at all. It's not like Dr. Poison is your problem simply because you've fought her a few times. We're grateful you came to help," she said, gesturing to the Purple Ray she was holding. "Thank you so much for this. I'm not sure I would be able to help him without it."

"You must be very skilled to handle it so easily. Most would need help. You must have some medical and technical knowledge? It's really your expertise and determination that's helping him at this point."

The young soldier blushed heavily. "Thank you."

"You must be very bright."

"People say that."

"Take pride in that. And especially pride in how you use your knowledge to help the world and your friends," Wonder Woman gave her a final smile as she left, but something inside her felt empty,… right now, she was speaking what she felt from her heart, but it rang hollow in her ears.

Was it because she had compromised the truth with these young heroes earlier? She hadn't exactly lied, but she had refrained from warning them about the very real weapon Poison had against them. She hadn't informed them that her very presence was a threat to them. Simply because she was…_afraid_and ashamed. She had betrayed them, and she had betrayed her duty to the truth. Even now, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Perhaps the rage Poison had infected in these women did not fall in the face of her lasso because it was justified. She did not deserve to be held in high esteem by these extraordinary young women, she didn't deserve to be making them blush with her compliments, she didn't even deserve to be among them….

She shook her head to clear it as she walked the street. Regardless of her own personal turmoil, she couldn't afford the selfishness of stewing in it. The priority right now was damage control. She had to locate Sailor Moon and truly explain the situation to her.

She looked sharply around the block, hoping that even if her connection to Truth was compromised, her other powers and instincts wouldn't fail her.

There was that odd prickling on the back of her neck again…a tense feeling knotting in her chest… a rumbling in the distance…

Something was coming.

She whipped around, bringing her bracer up to block the incoming bullet. And then another, and another. She had no idea how this woman had managed to get a gun in Japan (perhaps a police officer?) but it appeared to be her only one, she dropped it as soon as she was out of ammo and then she took out a knife to stab herself with. _Oh __no __you __don__'__t.__Not __again._Diana sped forward and knocked the woman with a gentle jab at a pressure point. No sooner had she caught the unconscious woman than she felt innumerable hands groping at her, stabbing, shocking and clawing. A mob of crazed women surrounded her now, wielding knives, tasers and makeshift clubs, not caring if they hit their target or each other. She had to dispatch all of them without hurting them too badly…before they hurt themselves…

She shook off the women clinging to her, heading towards one that was shoveling pills into her mouth. She jabbed her in the stomach, making her eject her mouthful, But just as she did, another woman unleashed a monster behind her. She turned around to see the dark, hulking monstrosity and felt a chill go down her spine. It was the same one as before. Was Poison supplying her victims with weapons? How could she fight this thing and keep these women from being hurt…the creature was charging, and several women stood in its path. She knew it was their intention to make her save them so she would be in harm's way, but she swooped in anyway. She flung the women out of the way as gently as possible, one by one, and there was no opportunity to get her bracelets up as she yanked the last girl from its claws, it was bearing down on her and all she could do was shield her struggling aggressor.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The creature reeled back, exploding with emerald electricity. Wonder Woman looked to the left to see Sailor Jupiter thundering into the fray. The woman Diana had been protecting was attempting to bite out her throat, but Jupiter wrestled her easily away, and knocked her out with a thump to the head. "Wonder Woman-sama! You look after the rest of the women, I'll take care of this monster!"

Diana nodded, and wielded her lasso, roping woman after woman in at the speed of light, knocking weapons from their hands and tying them up so they couldn't move. While she did so, Jupiter dodged a few of the monster's blows, and when it opened its gaping mouth, she threw a disk of lighting down its throat. It exploded from the inside, the skin glowing eerily. The intangible beast may have been invulnerable to brute force from others, but apparently lightning could shock even shadow. The beast fell. Now the entire crowd of women was encircled by Diana's endless lasso, gnashing their teeth but unable to move.

"Are you all right?" Jupiter rushed over, breathing heavily.

"Yes, thank you," Wonder Woman said, wiping her sweaty forehead as Jupiter walked over. "The courage and skill you demonstrated… you would be an exemplary Amazon."

Jupiter turned pink and gave a little laugh. "Wow! I never thought I'd hear someone call me that and be proud, but it feels like an honor the way you say it!"

Wonder Woman frowned. "The name of my people has been used to insult you?"

The young girl slapped her forehead. "Ah, I'm so stupid. I apologize! It's not exactly like that…it's…well, where you come from, it's so…you're beautiful being tall and muscular. But in my country…it's not… it's not something a girl should be. It's more…A girl like me is not supposed to be like you. Only you can be like you," she bit her lip, looking down at her shoes. "I'm not explaining it right…"

"It's all right, I understand," Wonder Woman said.

"I…sometimes I wish I could live there. Where you come from. It would be nice to blend in. I guess I'd even be considered kinda small!" the girl gave a sad little laugh. "But don't get me wrong, I love my country. I want to live here. It's just…here, there's a certain way girls are supposed to be." She looked down at her shoes and sighed, wringing her hands. Diana scrutinized her. Something was clearly weighing on her that she needed to get out. After all the trouble she had bought down on this young woman, the least she could do in repayment was lend an ear.

She tapped her side, mentally summoning her invisible jet "Would you like to explain it to me? I think the best thing I can do for these women is sedate them and place them in the safety of my jet until we can find a cure, and that will take a few minutes." She began the task by kneeling down and applying gentle pressure to render the first frothing woman painlessly unconscious.

Jupiter blushed. "Well, if you…if you really want to know….I mean, I don't know if I can really…"

"I know simple facts about your culture, but it's only when listening to the perspective of someone who has truly experienced it that true knowledge can be gained. So please, I'd love to hear. I want to know more about my friend that just saved me."

She blushed even deeper. "O-okay…well…" she sighed. "I…a girl is supposed to be small and cute. She isn't supposed to be…domineering, or loud, or boisterous. She's supposed to be polite, reserved, restrained, graceful, and…elegant."

"Very specific," Wonder Woman replied carefully. "And you don't want to be those things."

"I do," Jupiter's eyes shone a little. "It's…it's more like I can't be those things. There's some sort of defect in me. People…boys…avoid me…and always see me as a thug…I remember that I started to cook to be more of a girl, but the fact is I'm always in fights…" she sank onto the pavement. "People like you…and Sailor Uranus…you have this certain…brave beauty and elegance that allows you to…carry yourselves above all that. I've never had that. I'm anything but elegant. And it wouldn't be so bad but…I don't want to be alone. I want to be a bride. I want to cook and sew and feel pretty and have someone who loves me and-" she flushed suddenly. "Oh no, I'm talking too much."

Diana shook her head. "You're not. You're very insightful. But…forgive me. I think your misreading elegance for defiance. It's not easy to be who I am, and even if she may not show it, I'm sure it's not easy for your friend Uranus to be who she is. Just as it's not easy for you. May I ask you a question? You say you fall short rather than push back- but if it's really about not being able to be a certain way rather than wanting to push back, if that's true, why do you still fight? Why do you take command? Why not hide your physical strength rather than develop it? It seems to be like that's very against the way "girls are supposed to be".

Jupiter blinked at her as if she couldn't believe such a ridiculous question had been posed. "I…When someone's preying on the weak…it just sends me into a rage. I was given this strength and power, what is the point if I don't use it to protect those around me? I couldn't live with myself if I didn't…"

"You see, I find that incredibly elegant and brave. I think you're carrying yourself above it all in your own way. I think doing what she knows is right even if it causes suffering for her is exactly the definition of what a girl is supposed to be."

The invisible jet touched down, making Jupiter jump. Diana smiled and opened the door, carefully extracting the unconscious women one by one and placing them comfortably in the interior. She motioned her head at Jupiter to continue talking as the other girl rushed to help her. Jupiter bit her lip as she slung a woman over her shoulder.

"Well…That still doesn't change…I had a sempai. And he…he dumped me because of…how I am. And for a very long time, I would see him in everyone, hoping to win him back, that it would prove something if I could. But I finally realized… I can't. I should stop trying and just focus on my duty. So is that going to be the rest of my life? Because of my defiance?"

Wonder Woman looked at her for a little while. She wasn't sure she should be giving romantic advice, as her long-term relationships tended to not be very long-term. Finally she settled on "Your friends…well, they certainly don't seem to be afraid of being loud, boisterous and dominating."

Jupiter laughed. "No, I guess not."

"So… you like them despite that?"

Jupiter paused for a moment, the woman she was currently transporting shifting in her grip. "No…" she said slowly. "I think I like them…_because_ of that. Especially Sailor Moon. I love her energy and honesty."

"And…if that young man in the mask…if he ever left Sailor Moon for being too dominating, too unfeminine…would you support that? Would you blame her?"

Jupiter's head snapped up. "No! Of course not!" She clenched her fist as if she was prepared to punch in the face of this hypothetical situation.

"Would you be angry at him?"

"Yes! I don't think he would do that though…not for that reason, definitely..."

"Why not?"

"Well, Tuxedo Kamen-sama…he's sort of reserved enough for both of them…I think what he likes about her is the same thing I do. She's different."

"All right. So if you wouldn't blame Sailor Moon if she was abandoned…why are you blaming yourself for being abandoned?"

"I-"

"If Sailor Moon found someone who loves the unconventional parts of her, why shouldn't there be someone out there who will love you for who you are? In fact, I think you've found some in your friends."

Jupiter gave an automatic nod in response. "Yes. They always support me no matter what. Sailor Moon…she came up and wanted to be my friend even when everyone else was afraid. Even though the first thing she saw from me was my tough side. She told me she thought I was cute, and my lunch was too."

"Reagarding the cooking…do you enjoy it, or do it because you feel obliged to?"

"I love it. I mean, I also enjoy martial arts despite everything…but cooking is my number one. That's why I do it all the time. I love feeding my friends good food and seeing their happy faces, filling their stomachs. I could do it as a job… I just like talking care of people …I want to cook for a family someday. Does that seem weird or wrong to you?"

"Diana shook he head. "Not at all. You're like my mother."

"What?"

"My mother has always been a strong and independent warrior and like you, she's a nurturer first and foremost. It's a wonderful thing to be. You love the people around you. It's that strength that compels you to defend others. If you love cooking and want a family, you should pursue those things because they are who you are, not who people want you to be."

Jupiter nodded, and the soft smile spread across her face once more. "Yeah…thanks. You know, I…don't have much in the way of family, so it's very nice to get council from an older woman." She ducked her head in a thank-you sort of bow.

"Not a problem. The least I could do was listen to your troubles," Wonder Woman loaded the last woman in. "Well, that's the last of them. Shall we look for Sailor Moon together?"

"Yes!"

They began to stride down the street, Jupiter bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. She looked at Wonder Woman and then looked away quickly. "Uh…can I ask…?"

"You're wondering why those women attacked me?"

"If you had any idea…"

Wonder Woman sighed, and found suddenly she could not meet the younger woman's eyes. There was no avoiding the truth now. "I…have not been as open as I could have. I think you'll think far less favorably of me now that you know this, but it is better if you do Dr. Poison…she has somehow engineered these women to violently hate me. Hate me to the extent they commit acts both homicidal and suicidal. It's an epidemic in the United States right now, which is why I left to go after her. Apparently she has the ability to awaken this feeling in any woman- that is why I didn't go with the others to infiltrate her lair. It could affect you as well."

"I don't understand…" Jupiter said slowly. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"I….I guess I was ashamed. You see, my lasso of truth does not counter this…condition. That means the hatred must be their true feeling…every woman's true feeling…or I have lost my connection to the truth completely. In any case, I have put you all in danger and dragged my problems to your doorstep. I'm sorry."

"Oh, come on," Jupiter snorted. "Why would someone hate you? Someone you haven't taken down, anyway."

Diana laughed. It came out like a harsh bark, and Jupiter's eyes widened. "There are plenty of reasons. For instance, I am so self centered I put others in danger because I can't handle my own shame. And…I try to help women, it's an honest effort- but sometimes I think I hurt them more. The media has adopted me as this…impossible standard women should to live up to. As if they are somehow not as worthy as me. I'm trying to do good, but perhaps I'm just overbearing and insensitive, forcing my ideals on everyone else. I come from an entirely different culture, and so I…I can't possibly understand what it is like to grow up where women are considered second-class. I can see people resenting that…that privilege of mine. It's caused me to stumble. Perhaps I also try too hard to force my culture on other people. Perhaps all I do is cause women to hate themselves unreasonably."

She was gripping her lasso so hard it was imprinting on her hand. She stopped, her voice catching a bit in her throat. There was more burning shame in her gut now, for dumping her problems on this girl. She imagined also what her mother would say if she knew her daughter was doubting herself so. She had been taught to be strong- why was she acting like this?

Jupiter suddenly doubled over, letting out a loud deep laugh, punctuated with heavy snorts. Diana jerked around, staring at her. "Are you-?

"AH HEHE…oh…I'm sorry. Oh…" the young soldier straightened up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Sorry! It's just…I thought you were so different from me! I thought you must never feel bad about yourself because you're …you're you! But you're…wow, we're exactly the same! You're as silly as I am!"

Diana blinked. "Pardon?"

"Well, you're basically worrying about the same thing I am, aren't you? You worry that because you want to protect people, that you're too overbearing and dominating and all that! You worry you force yourself on others! That's sort of…I mean, can't you take your own advice? Don't let society tell you who you should be! If you saw another woman hating on herself like you are, wouldn't you tell them to be comfortable with themselves? I mean, you just did that!"

Diana had had a huge plane sideswipe her once, and the feeling was similar to what she felt now. "I…suppose…".

"So you messed up. It's not the end of the world. I'm not going to hate you for it. We all mess up over here. And why not be proud of your culture? It's not like you're making us all become Amazons. You're just showing us…I don't know, a different point of view. Sometimes you might overstep, I can see how that would be tricky but…all that matters to me is that you try! I mean, you really listen to people! You listened to me! And you're always trying to learn things and do better! That's really all anyone can do!" Jupiter gave another hearty chuckle.

Wonder Woman felt the corners of her mouth turn up. She loosened the grip on her lasso. "Well…I may have lost my ability to see the simple truths in my self-pity, but you haven't. You're extraordinary."

"Come on, everyone has off days," Jupiter wheeled around and beamed directly at Diana as she walked backwards, her hands behind her head. "Heh! You know who else you remind me of? Sailor Moon. She can be really down on herself and she always thinks she's not strong enough when she is. I think that's what she's going through right now- she thinks she's not good enough or something. She gets like that sometimes. Maybe you can talk to her like you talked to me, and help each other! She's…well, she's really the person who embraces everyone, so I think it'll be good for you."

Diana nodded. "I would love to try and help, though I think you would do better."

"Nah, she's already heard it all from me. Besides, I think I would be best if I go and warn the others about Poison's weapon and help them fight as soon as we find her. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course! Please give them my apologies," Diana said quickly.

"Better late than never, rig-

"Oh! Is that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen!" Wonder Woman pointed to a faraway bench in the park they had just approached. Sailor Moon was sitting on it with her head buried in her hands, though she wasn't in uniform, but a sweater and a longer skirt. Tuxedo Kamen appeared to have just spotted her, and he ducked behind a tree and came out in plainclothes as well.

Jupiter wheeled around and blanched when she saw them, "Oh. Uh. You can…tell who they are."

"I've…always been unfortunately good at spotting true identities. The way he was looking at her also helped. I apologize for overstepping."

"No, it's not a big deal, I trust you," Jupiter sighed.

The communicator beeped. "I found her," the young man's voice came. "But you shouldn't bring Wonder Woman, she's untransformed."

"Too late for that," Jupiter said through gritted teeth.

"What?" From a distance, they saw the black haired boy turn around and glance back at them. He made a noise of frustration. "Don't let come near us, she'll attract attention."

"I can switch to civilian clothes as well," Diana offered.

"She's going plainclothes. You'll need her because I'm going back to the fight," Jupiter said.

"But…_fine._"

"Okay," Jupiter offered the communicator back.

Diana shook her head. "Keep that on you in case you need to contact me."

"Thanks," Jupiter beamed. "By the way, my…name is Kino Makoto. My friends call me Mako-chan." she held out her hand and Wonder Woman shook it.

"I'm…I'm honored you would share such confidences with me."

"Well, it's only fair since I allowed you to see those two untransformed. And you already know about Hotaru-chan and the others," Mako shrugged. "Like I said, I trust you."

"Thank you very much. And I trust you, so I would love for you to please accept my offer and call me Diana."

"O...okay...Diana-san...Thanks for looking after our princess!" Mako turned to leave, but Diana stopped her with a hurried "Mako-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I would just like you to know that I sincerely find you beautiful in every way. I think whoever you end up is incredibly lucky to have you, and anyone that let you go made a huge mistake."

Makoto's face turned fire hydrant red. "I…I…thank you… You…you too…"

She ran off, apparently a bit too overcome and embarrassed to say more.

Diana smiled. If she couldn't be honest with herself, at least she had had an honest discussion with this pure and earnest girl- perhaps she had even helped her see her own beauty a bit better. She ducked behind a building, and with a quick spin, she was in business casual.

She stepped out into the street. The young man was now talking to Sailor Moon, though she was apparently doing her best to block him out. Her arms were wrapped around the knees she had folded to her chest, and she had buried her face so only her odango peaked out of her encircled arms. Wonder Woman took a step in their direction.

"DIANA!"

She spun around instantly, recognizing the voice, and indeed, a middle aged blonde man rushing toward her.

"_Steve?_" She gaped. "What on earth-?"

"I flew here and tracked down your jet- and luckily you were nearby," Steve rested his hands on his knees panting.

"But why-?"

"I had to find you," He looked up at her with shadowy eyes shimmering with desperation. "Diana- the entire east coast- Etta's been infected."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! But as you can see, I wrote a lot, so hopefully that makes up for it! It was originally going to be one huge chapter, but...turned out to be REALLY huge, so I split it up. Should just be two or three more chapters left! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! Once again, sorry for the long wait. I had a problem figuring out some plot elements. Fortunately, I did, so next chapter should be the climax! And I've already outlined that entire chapter and gotten a page or two into writing it, so that wait should be much shorter. In the meantime, this chapter IS pretty long, so hopefully it was worth the wait, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

"What's going on?" Mamoru Chiba stood up defensively as he saw Diana and Steve approaching. "Who's _he?"_ The young man moved in front of his girlfriend as if to shield her.

"This is Steve Trevor,' Diana explained. She raised an eyebrow at the smug smile Steve was now exhibiting at Mamoru's reaction. "He's just an overprotective boyfriend, Steve, don't you get a swelled head."

"Let me revel in being the intimidating one for once, okay?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Steve is my good friend," she told Mamoru, switching back to Japanese.

"So you just told him-" Mamoru had his hands clamped tightly to his side, his mouth a thin line. Diana leaned forward and whispered, "I haven't told him anything. You're simply civilians that I need to protect."

"Oh…" Mamoru flushed a little. "All right. I'm just-

"Worried, I know."

He nodded stoically. Wonder Woman could barely hold back a giggle. She could see what Makoto had meant about him complimenting Sailor Moon. They were both painfully earnest in their own ways. She turned to Usagi, who was still sitting and staring at her knees.

"How are you doing, Tsukino-san?"

She didn't look up. Her eyes were glassy and distant.

"She's not talking," Mamoru said, looking like he couldn't begin to comprehend the very concept.

Diana couldn't help it. She laughed into her hand. Steve let out his own peal of laughter, and Mamoru flushed heavily. "_What?"_

"Come on, Steve, you don't even know what he said," Diana chided.

"I could pick it up…His expression though- he just looked so dumbfounded…"

Diana bobbed her head at the young man. "I apologize, that was very rude. You just look like you don't think such a thing is even possible."

"I guess."

"Very well. Perhaps if I explain some things it will spark some conversation. Steve is here because the women back in my country have been infected by Dr. Poison and he wants to help make it right. I'm afraid I haven't been entirely as forthcoming as I should have been.,,,"

She took it from the top. Usagi looked up to listen with wide eyes after a minute, and Mamoru's mouth grew progressively thinner as she went on.

"You should have told us from the beginning," Mamoru said.

"I know. I'm very sorry." Diana bowed her head once more.

"So you think she'll come after Usa-ko?"

"Yes- is that her nickname?"

"What?"

"What you just called Tsukino-san- is that your nickname for her or what she prefers to be called in general?"

"I…it's just mine…my…nickname…" He was practically flushing purple now, his fists clenched.

"That's very sweet."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I assure you, I'm not."

"What are you _doing_ to this poor kid, Diana?" Steve hissed.

"I was simply commenting on his nickname for his girlfriend. It's adorable."

"Well, you should probably stop since you're clearly scarring him for life. Though I think it's cheering up the nickname-ee…"

Diana glanced to side to see Usagi was barely holding back a smile.

"Do you have a nickname for him as well?" Diana instantly seized the opportunity.

She nodded, her cheeks going pink. "Mamo-chan."

"That's really cute."

"Thank you," Usagi rewarded Diana with a small smile. She scratched her head, hesitating. "'When it's not him, I'm…Usagi-chan. You can call me that."

Mamoru's eyes darted form Diana to Usagi and he frowned slightly.

"Excuse me", he said, gesturing at Wonder Woman to walk with him a few feet so they couldn't be heard by the other two. He leaned towards her a little, whispering, "I don't like this, and don't think I'm all right with you keeping things from us, but….could you…talk to Usa-ko about what is bothering her? Because….well, she is not willing to…I just want to make sure she stays safe."

Diana nodded. Even her boyfriend thought she could reach this girl for some reason. Diana couldn't fathom why, perhaps because she had experience in diplomacy? But she was determined not to waste this trust. "I'll do my best." She noticed Usagi watching them closely, her eyes narrowed. Diana turned pointedly away from Mamoru. "Usagi-chan, is there a place you feel safe at? Somewhere you go to relax?"

Usagi blinked. "The arcade, I guess."

"Well! I'd like to see it! Let's go there to calm down and regroup."

Usagi shook her head. "We can'tnot with everything…we have to find this Poison person…"

"Poison's goal is you. She utilizes myth as a weapon and she's well aware you are the center of mythological power here. She can only properly hurt your friends if she has you, her greatest weapon. So the best way to protect your friends is to keep you calm and focused and away from her. We'll deal with the rest of the situation as it comes."

"But those infected women you were talking about-"

"I owe it to them to see that Sailor Moon, ally to all women, is not used against them. I must not be used against them any further either."

Usagi bowed her head, her bangs shadowing the upper half of her face so that her eyes seemed to recede into the darkness. "Fine. I guess all I can do in the end is be protected."

Mamoru started to say something to protest, but Diana rolled over him with a hearty "What you can do is utterly humiliate me at arcade games! What better way to hone our fighting prowess! Come now."

The Crown Arcade was a homey sort of place, with a bright eyed young man presiding to keep order. He greeted Usagi enthusiastically, and was flummoxed at her lukewarm response.

"Don't worry, she's just a bit glum," Mamoru explained to the man. The stiff politeness he usually adopted faded when he spoke to the apron-clad youth, so Diana surmised they were old friends.

"Is it because you're hanging around with exotic women?" He stole a glance at Diana, unaware that her uncanny hearing could pick up his voice. "You know Usagi-chan gets jealous easily, honestly, when are you going to learn?"

Mamoru shrugged in response. "She's Usa-ko's friend, not mine."

"Of course, Usagi-chan is friends with everyone!" the boy approached Diana and greeted her warmly. "Furuhata Motoki, pleased to meet you."

"Diana Prince. This is Steve Trevor," Diana nodded at a very uncomfortable Steve.

"Are you from America?"

"Steve is, and I spend a great deal of time there."

"Well, please enjoy your stay in Japan and let me know if you need anything!"

"Thank you very much," Diana's eyes traveled after Usagi, whose feet seemed to have taken her automatically towards the Sailor V game, but she stopped with a pained expression and steered herself towards the racing games instead.

"Diana," Steve hissed. "What am I supposed to do here?"

"Just be patient," Diana whispered back. "I'm worried about Etta as well, but she's hospitalized, right? We have to wait for the others to contact us, and I believe the key to defeating Poison lies with this girl."

Steve looked skeptical.

"Just talk to her boyfriend for me while I talk to her, all right? He doesn't like me, and we need to cooperate."

"Of course he likes you, he just won't admit it. No redblooded straight male can resist your charms," Steve grumbled.

"Yes, well, I'm fairly sure_ his_ red blood pumps only for his girlfriend."

Steve paused. "You do realize that sounded disgusting, Diana?"

"Amazons are experts at disgusting metaphors. I'll make more if you don't get to bonding."

"All right, all right!"

Diana smiled and headed towards Usagi. The girl had started a game, but she was simply staring distantly at the screen as all the other cars raced ahead of her, her foot not even touching the gas pedal.

"That's a waste of a coin," Diana said, sitting down in the adjacent seat. "Do you want to try against me?"

Usagi shook her head. "I shouldn't be here."

"It's a lot of pressure, isn't it? Being their princess. You must feel like you're always the last one left- everyone just _has _to go and die for you so you're left to suffer alone. They don't know how that feels."

Usagi stared at her.

"Let's race, shall we." Wonder Woman put her coin in. "I'm a princess too, you know. I've watched my people die around me several times and I'm always the survivor who has pull them all back from the brink of extinction. There have been times when I've wanted to give it up…no, recently, I think I did give up for a while."

"What happened?"

"Oh, lots of things. Not only did my people disintegrate, everyone rejected them and they forgot who they were. I was…so tired. I thought it just might be better for everyone if I just let them go, didn't try to pull us back only to be destroyed again. But really, I suppose I was just tired of the pressure and loneliness of bearing that burden. I hid from myself and lived under a false name. And I am supposed to be the spirit of truth! Looking at you now, I realize how selfish all that was." _Maybe it's why the lasso doesn't work, as well. _Wonder Woman pushed down on the gas pedal, but Sailor Moon was leaving her in the dust.

"M-me? But that's…exactly what I feel like…" Usagi trailed off, her car speeding up more and more.

"But you're not running away. What you don't realize, I think, is that your friends don't believe they're sacrificing for you at all. They love everything about what they do, and that includes supporting you and making sure you survive to carry them on."

"What?" Usagi turned to Wonder Woman, her car going out of control. It allowed Diana to catch up to her a little.

"Your friend Mako-chan was the one who told me to talk to you, and all she could say about you was how strong you were and how much you've supported her and allowed her to accept herself. She loves you not because you're her princess, but because you are the unique woman who follows her own path and loves her unconditionally. I think that young man feels the same way." Usagi jerked a little, and her car crashed and regenerated, as she stared at Diana with wide eyes. Diana smiled and continued, the words coming easily.

"They do not see fighting for you- even dying for you- as a sacrifice because you are their center. The reason they insist on keeping you safe and throwing themselves in the path of danger for you is not because they want to suffer for you- they simply know that as long as you are alive, they have kept a part of who they are safe and allowed hope to live on. You carry all of them in their heart. As long as you live, they live, because their lives are eternally tied to yours. I believe as long as you remain, they will always be able to come back and you will always be able to save them. All you need to do is keep trying and keep living."

"I…I think I said something like that….at that time. They're not gone. They're always with me." Usagi's knuckles went white around the controls. Diana didn't know what she meant by "that time", but didn't see fit to ask. "I'm just…not sure I'll always be strong enough…and if I'm not, it's all over…"

"Do you believe your friends would be strong enough?"

"Oh, nobody's stronger than them! They're endlessly strong!"

"Well, then it's lucky you carry all that strength."

"What?"

"They are part of you, remember, because you have embraced them. You are the only one who believes you aren't strong, your friends each believe in you. And that's because their strength is yours and your strength is theirs. If you believe in your friends and their ability to create their future, then of course you also believe in yourself and your ability. And that's why Sailor Moon, as both an individual and as the center of a collective of remarkable young heroes, is strong and will never lose."

Usagi let go of the controls and her car spiraled into the wall once more. She put her hands over her heart. "You're right…it's not about me, it's about believing in them…and our future." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I haven't been myself. But you could show me the truth so easily. That's Diana-san's talent, isn't it?"

"It's…supposed to be."

"You should know yourself then, that it must be the same for you and your people. As long as you carry them in your hearts, you can't lose. If you believe in them, they'll always rise again." She gave Diana a radiant smile, and Diana could instantly see why the others grouped around this girl.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you! I mean, just listening to you, you must care about me and my friends so much even though we just met! You looked at all of us and paid a lot of attention and thought about us a lot! It makes me happy that you looked after us like that." Usagi was unconsciously leaning in and pumping her fists to emphasize her words.

She was so earnest, even moreso than Makoto had been, Diana found herself _blushing._ "It was the least I could do, dragging you into my mess."

Usagi frowned. "You're too hard on yourself."

"Like you, as Mako-chan says."

"But _I _sleep in class. My friends will tell you. You work really hard all the time, and you still act like you're not a good princess."

"Maybe it's because you're more human than me". Diana sped up her car, even though Usagi had long stopped competing.

"Eh?"

"People are always telling me that I'm inhuman- not a real woman. That because I try too hard to do everything right and become untouchable and unrelatable. Maybe that's why all these women…"

"But…you're very touchable."

"Eh?" It was Diana's turn to say.

Usagi patted her on the shoulder. "See? I just did it. Also, aren't you related to your Mama?"

"That's not what that-" Diana broke into a peal of laughter. She lost her grip on the controls and her car crashed as well. "That's…maybe you have something there…" she gasped.

Usagi didn't seem bothered by her reaction. "I think you're human like me because trying really hard to do everything right is what people do. Mamo-chan's like that as well…and my friends. Sometimes I get like that, but I generally can't stop eating and slacking off…"

"Well, there nothing wrong with-"

"So! You are so incredibly human, and also all truth! You got me to see the truth. We've only been telling the truth here, right? If you'd lost it you wouldn't be able to tell it!" Usagi said sagely.

Diana shook her head. This girl had made all her self-pity and navel gazing seem incredibly silly. Looking at her, she felt like everything would be okay somehow.

"But! You can't just know true things, you have to believe them. For instance, I know that even though Rei-chan says that everyone knows there's not really a rabbit on the moon it's still true because I believe-"

"Wait." Diana's eyes widened. "Truth and belief. That's it! You are an incredibly intelligent girl!"

"No, that's Ami-chan," Usagi looked more confused than ever.

"Poison specializes in arcanobiology…the study of myth. However, there's a very fine line between the stuff of myth and reality. Belief can become truth and truth is based on belief. Right now. Poison is targeting you because you are the stuff of myth made reality…so wouldn't it make sense the way she targets me is based on the same principal?"

"Eh?"

"Perhaps she's found some way to tap into the collective unconsciousness and replace truth with belief- _her belief_. She's planning to write her own reality!"

"_Eh?"_

"The women who have attacked me were just the test subjects- she could have found the tiniest shred of resentment within them and amplified it incredibly-because it was based on true feelings, my lasso would have had a hard time with it…but it should have still corrected any mental manipulation regardless…unless she used my tie to mythology to blur the lines of truth _collectively_. How could she have done that, is the question…"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Usagi screwed up her face like Diana's babbling was causing her physical pain.

"Something even greater than Truth…more powerful…"

"Mmm, I think people want to use the game." Usagi glanced nervously at a young woman waiting behind her.

"Give me a second," Diana closed her eyes. There was something important lurking at the edge here. Poison clearly needed Sailor Moon for whatever she was planning, but she was willing to use the other Senshi as well…why would that be?

"USA-KO!"

In her closed-eyed concentration, Diana had not even noticed that the waiting young woman now had her hand on Usagi's arm. Usagi had grown very pale, her lips blue and her eyes unfocused as the girl's hand snaked toward her brooch. But Mamoru had noticed even from across the room, and he was upon the woman in a second, yanking her forcefully away from his girlfriend.

Usagi stumbled jerkily, her eyes rolling up in her head, but Mamoru caught her gently and checked her pulse with two fingers.

"She's alive," he breathed and then snapped at Diana, "Hold her, please!"

Diana took her quickly, feeling Usagi's cold, clammy forehead and then checking the rate of her heartbeat. She didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, but she was definitely ill.

"Mamoru, what's wrong?" Motoki ran toward them, but Mamoru barked, "Stay back! It's dangerous!"

Steve took out his gun, causing a panic around him. Motoki gasped, "That's illegal! How did you even get that into Japan?"

Mamoru had a vice-like grip on the wrists of Usagi's assailant. "What did you do to her?" he hissed.

The girl responded with a kick. Mamoru let go of her to roll out of the way, which turned out to be very wise as her foot sliced right through the console instead of him, reducing it to rubble.

"She has super strength!" Steve cried, and he fired a shot at her. This made nearly everyone in the arcade clear out in a mad stampede, including the girl. Mamoru barreled after her with Steve and Diana carrying Usagi close behind.

"Motoki!" Mamoru snapped at his friend as he passed him. "Stay inside, I'll handle this, okay?"

"All right. Good luck with the youma."

"Of course he knew," Mamoru muttered to himself

The moment they were outside, Mamoru's rather fashion-backward jacket and pants had become an evening suit and cape in the blink of an eye. A rose speared the running girl in the shoulder. She fell down and Diana used the opportunity to pin her with the lasso.

"What did you do?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded as Steve leveled his gun at her.

"Tried to infect her…didn't take, guess that's her power…sucked her dry of energy though, if you'd just given me a second I could have killed her…"

"How do we heal her?" Mamoru grabbed the girl's collar.

"Dunno, but she'll probably recover on her own, being such a special little snowflake…"

"You-  
"And what do you mean by infect?" Diana cut Mamoru off.

"Dunno. Just what Poison told me to do."

"So Poison infected YOU."

"Yeah, she made me see the truth about you, you traitorous lying-

"You were reaching for Usagi-chan's brooch. Why?"

"The Silver Crystal, duh."

"How do you know about that?" Mamoru snarled.

"Poison told me. She told me your crystal's not bad either," the girl smiled widely.

Diana could hear them, even from far away. Hordes of possessed women and shadow creatures were approaching from all sides.

"Chiba-san."

Mamoru started and looked at Diana.

"Please take Steve and Usagi-chan and leave."

"Hey, I heard my name in that." Steve frowned. "You're telling him to take me and leave, aren't you? God, you're predictable. There's no reason I shouldn't stay."

Mamoru frowned as Diana handed him his unconscious girlfriend. "I can't leave you to fight alone either."

Diana smiled. "Gallant as always, Sir Tuxedo Kamen, but you know that protecting her comes first. She needs you." She switched to English. "Steve, you as well. You know I can take care of myself, but this girl is not well at the moment. She needs as much help as she can get. Please help this boy help her- he loves her like you love Etta."

"I speak English, you know," Mamoru said, proving it with a heavy accent.

"I know. I didn't say anything incorrect, did I?"

"No, but that's a personal thing-

"You sure didn't act like you understood English when I tried to talk to you!" Steve interjected angrily.

"Because-

"Fight later, leave now," Diana commanded.

"Okay, I'll do it," Steve grumbled. "But for the sweet little girl, not the stuck-up Batman knockoff."

"I just SAID I spoke English and I am not-

"GO!" Diana ordered.

Mamoru and Steve turned huffily on their heels, but one second later, Mamoru had thrown Usagi back in Diana's arms again.

A black shadow that looked to be made of the same substance as the creatures Diana had been fighting had snaked from the tied-up girl's arm, targeting the prone Usagi. But Mamoru had reacted so quickly Diana would have called it adrenaline-induced superspeed- he threw Usagi at Diana and the shadow struck his chest instead. He fell to his knees.

"Oh, too bad," the girl purred. "Well, like I said, she's interested in your crystal too."

Steve shot at the shadow, but it had no effect. He turned the gun towards the girl's head.

"No, she's possessed!" Diana and Mamoru said together.

"Besides, if either one of you heroes makes a move, this man will die just as fast as I can think." She clawed her hand slightly, and Mamoru gasped like she'd squeezed his heart, which she probably had. His chest was glowing. "Gotcha by the Star Seed, buddy."

The girl's face contorted a little and her jaw unhinged like a wooden dummy's. Poison's voice came out of her mouth.

"Very good job, Mio-chan. I knew you were an excellent recruit, but you've performed well beyond me expectations."

It was true, Diana thought. She wasn't mindless like the others. Not overwhelmed by her hate, not hurting herself. Whatever Dr. Poison was doing, it was getting more sophisticated. She was refining the experiment.

"I couldn't get Sailor Moon, though," Mio said sadly in her normal voice.

"That's all right," Dr. Poison spoke through her again, "He's enough."

Mamoru finally let out a scream when Mio closed her first to pump it in victory. The noise made Usagi stir in Diana's arms. "M…Mamo…chan?"

Mio's grin exactly mirrored Dr. Poison's rictus as she talked in the woman's voice again, "Yes, if we take this man, Sailor Moon is sure to come after us anyway. Especially once she knows I have all her friends as well. So nice of them to deliver themselves."

"Wha-" Usagi was stirring more feverishly now, but it seemed she wasn't yet strong enough to lift herself up no matter how she tried.

"Poison, I know what you're planning and I will stop you," Diana declared.

"By all means, come see me, Wonder Woman," Poison said. "I'm counting on it."

"No…protect Usa-ko," Mamoru gasped. "Protect her, please. Don't worry about me…"

"Let Mio-chan out of the lasso or he dies right here," Poison said through her acolyte.

Diana reluctantly obeyed, though Steve kept his gun trained on Mio. But as soon as the lasso unraveled, Mio began to fade away and so did Mamoru.

Steve reflexively grabbed Mamoru's arm and began to fade with them.

"Steve!" Diana cried.

"I'll stick with him!" Steve cried back. "I'll make sure she doesn't kill any of them before you two get there! I trust you, so hurry, Diana!"

And they were gone.

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi finally managed to wrest herself from Diana's arms. She jumped to the ground, but stumbled and fell to her knees upon landing. "Mamo-chan…the others…"

"I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan," Diana said. "I let this get this far because I allowed Poison to rattle me and catch me off guard." She set her jaw. "But I will save them all. We will, together." She offered her hand.

Usagi took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, shaking her head. "I don't blame you at all." She looked at the shadowy creatures and possessed women now pressing at them from all sides. "Because I know what power Dr. Poison's using, what changed these people. It's Chaos." She pointed to a black shadow creature. "I recognize it. I released it back into everyone's hearts and minds. So this is my fault."

"Here's an idea," Diana turned her garb back into that of Wonder Woman's with a flick of her lasso, "how about instead of uselessly blaming ourselves, we blame Poison? After we defeat these creatures, you can explain to me what Chaos is and we'll use that knowledge to stop her and save everyone."

Usagi gave the smallest smile. "All right."

She stood beside Diana, facing the horde, and thrust her hand high into the air.

"_Moon Eternal Power…MAKE UP!"_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Decided to split this up! But this means the next chapter will be short enough and I'm on a roll enough that it should be done in the next few days! So, hold on you your hats, we're at the end of the road!

Chapter six

"So Chaos is a force that was once the source of all life and all evil, previously sealed inside the soul of Sailor Galaxia, who became a murderous despot bent on universal domination as a result of its influence. You liberated Galaxia and Chaos was absorbed back into the minds of the living, where it belonged." Wonder Woman slowly mulled it over, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah," Usagi nodded. It was what she had said, only in bigger words.

"Poison must have picked up the energy released by such an action with her scanners. She was able to harness that energy and capture it. Now she's using the power of Chaos to change reality and infect others- because it has always been Chaos's power to take the slightest subconscious resentment and turn it into an amplified, unalterable murderous belief that becomes complete reality. But she needs to feed Chaos Star Seeds, and most of all, your Silver Crystal, to truly rewrite reality."

"…Yes." This was getting a bit too complicated for Usagi.

"That explains the creatures and the substance they are made of and how Poison could counter my lasso-Chaos in a power beyond truth, since it's the source of both truth and lies!" Diana bought her fist down on her open hand.

"Yes," Usagi bowed her head. "And I let it out."

"No, you did the right thing. You saved a tormented woman and you saved the universe. There will always be corruption in the world- as there should be. Where there is life and love, there is death and hate. We wouldn't truly value the precious beauty of one if the other did not exist."

Diana's words were warm, like a hug from one of Usagi's friends. She always knew what to say.

"Your heart- your crystal- beat Chaos once," Diana tapped Usagi's brooch. "I'm certain it can do it again. You purified those Dark Creatures with its light, didn't you? And also allowed me to subdue the women with that power."

"But the only reason I could do it was because you guarded and kept them from killing me while I used my power!"

"That's what makes us a good team." Diana took Usagi's hand. "Come, we'll defeat Chaos and rescue our loved ones!" She scooped Usagi up in her arms once more, and they took off into the air, Sailor Moon screaming at the top of her lungs.

They were at Poison's base in no time, Diana tracking the signal from the communicator she'd given Jupiter. Some of the creatures guarded the entrance to the lab.

"Should we do our Double Tiara Action once more?" Diana grinned.

"Yeah," Usagi grinned back. Back at the fight, Wonder Woman had delivered her tiara directly into a creature's mouth and out the other side, bisecting it in a way that would have surely been vomit worthy if it had actually bled. Unconsciously, Usagi had reached for her own tiara in pure nostalgia. Her gloved fingers tapped the moon on her forehead, and suddenly her tiara had appeared! Apparently Eternal Sailor Moon wasn't limited in any way- she could still have a tiara attack if she wanted.

The two women threw their tiaras simultaneously, successfully slicing through the creatures. They boomeranged back to their original owners.

The two heroes stormed in to find Dr. Poison waiting politely with her hands behind her back. The room she stood in was entirely consumed by a pulsing black that was neither liquid nor solid, that seemed both dead and alive. The Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and Steve Trevor were firmly entrenched in the stuff. Black hands were clamped firmly around their ankles and wrists and one snakelike limb had plunged straight into their chests. Their skin was gray and clammy looking and their eyes glowed a dull red, and they all looked barely conscious. However as soon as Usagi entered the room, the eyes of all the girls as well as Mamoru's widened, and they began to struggle.

"What are you _doing _here?" Minako and Michiru chimed in unison.

"Get out! This is a trap, you idiot!" Rei screamed.

"How could you bring her?" Uranus snarled at Wonder Woman.

"I asked you to…protect her…not…" Mamoru groaned, but Steve cut him off, "Good timing! Glad you could make it!"

Usagi felt like her own heart was being strangled by those awful hands, seeing the people she loved in pain and what she was facing. But she managed to keep the tears back, just barely.

"Everyone, hang in there!" She said. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Dr. Poison and pointed at her in dire malediction. "Arrogantly thinking you can control chaos! Trying to infect beautiful maidens with its dark power!"

"Manipulating the minds of the people and the forces of truth!" Diana added, flawlessly picking up the routine when Usagi paused for her.

"Diana? What are you two doing?" Steve interjected tentatively.

"What are you talking about? Don't you have any idea how anything works?" Mamoru snapped at him.

"Of course I know how things work! What, is this a cultural thing or something?"

"It is matter of tradition and honor. It's-

"So they're planning on talking her to death or-

"Kidnapping the most handsome man in the world!" Usagi talked over them

"Is she talking about me?" Steve asked. "Okay, this is a good speech and I like it, then."

"She is _not _talking about you," Mamoru snarled.

"Well, someone's conceited."

"As well as our true friends!" Usagi raised her voice louder to drown them out. "We won't forgive you!" She reached up and then crossed her arms. "I am the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!"

"And I am the emissary of truth, Wonder Woman," Diana continued courteously.

"In the name of the moon-"

"-And for the sake of this world-"

"We will punish you!"

Dr. Poison clapped politely in response. "Oh, it's good to be home. I'd heard about this routine and you just don't get this sort of thing as much in the States. No sense of style, it's all silly one-liners. And to have Wonder Woman join in! Nevertheless," her glasses seemed to shine eerily opaque, like they were looking into empty glowing eyesockets, "We've had our fun, so shall we get down to business? Ah ah!" she wagged her finger as Usagi reached for her staff and Wonder Woman for her lasso, "As always, there's my hostages to consider! I'm afraid they're not feeling their best. Then again, you shouldn't be feeling great right now either."

The world lurched around Usagi. It was like she was choking on a black cloud, as if there was something cold crawling up her flesh. She stumbled and screamed. Beside her, she could see Wonder Woman was grey-faced and unbalanced as well.

"Ah ha," Poison said happily. "My timing is perfect as always. You see, because of your respective powers- the forces of truth and purity and Gods and Queen given gifts and all that nonsense- I knew it would take some time for the infection to set in. But one would have to be perfect to be touched by Chaos as many times as you have and not feel some effect." Poison took a step forward as the two women fell to their knees. Usagi felt like her head had been filled with noxious gas. Poison's wide white grin was all she could see, looming in and out of focus. "And we know no matter how much you two act like you are, neither of you is close to perfect."

"You clearly don't know Sailor Moon very well!" Rei shouted, struggling with her bonds. "Nobody who knows her would say she even ACTS like she's perfect! But she's fine the way she is, so keep your hands off her!"

"Rei-chan," Usagi smiled weakly. She tried, but she couldn't lift her head to meet her friend's eyes. It was like she was drowning, her entire body weighted down by rocks that dragged her deeper and deeper down. She could feel Poison disturbing the water as she approached, a sea monster hungry for blood.

"Though who knows, it's possible that Sailor Moon at least could fight this off since she tamed Chaos before. But before that happens, I'll take her little crystal. Chaos was kind enough to let me know she's nothing without it- and Chaos really is VERY fond of it."

"Diana, get up!" Steve yelled at his friend. "C'mon, show this crackpot!" But it seemed Wonder Woman was as incapacitated as Usagi.

"Diana-san!" Makoto screamed. "Don't let her hurt Usagi-chan! You both can fight this, I know you can! USAGI-CHAN!"

"I'll never forgive you if she dies! Fight back, buns-head!"

"Usako, get out of here!"

Usagi couldn't move she couldn't move. Chaos had taken over Sailor Galaxia, the strongest Senshi in the universe, of course she was losing…

"EVERYONE!" Minako's voice cut through the hubbub. "You know what to do!"

Usagi could dimly see the other Senshi nodding and closing their eyes. The symbols on their foreheads glowed. Mamoru's star seed pulsed a little too, a warm golden light. Usagi could feel the warmth of her friend's power burn at the darkness inside her. As always, her friends were lending her their strength.

Poison recoiled as if the crystal she was trying to draw out had burned her.

"Stop it!" she snarled. "If you don't stop it, I'll kill all of you with the infection itself! I'll start with Sailor Moon!"

"I don't think so," Hotaru's Saturn symbol glowed brighter and brighter, summoning her glaive to her hand. It sliced easily through the Chaos that bound her, though the hand embedded in Hotaru's chest stayed, refusing to be cut. Hotaru stood up anyway, pointing her weapon at Poison. "Release her and the others from the infection or I will erase you from this world, along with myself."

Not this again. "Hotaru-chan…" Usagi said weakly.

"Don't be hasty, Hotaru-chan!" Pluto snapped.

"I won't, of course," Poison said, meeting the Soldier of Destruction's eyes levelly. "If you're so eager to kill yourself, I can promise that infection will have eaten you alive before you lower that glaive."

"We'll see about that," Hotaru raised her glaive and the world grew cold and quiet. Poison's eyes widened. Usagi screamed, but nobody could hear her, silence consumed them all-

A bundle of pink fell down from the sky out of thin air and flattened Hotaru, knocking the glaive out of her hand and sending it spinning across the room.

Sound swiftly returned to the world again, as evidence by Hotaru's ear splitting yelp.

"I thought told you _not _to do that again!" Chibiusa released her bear hug on Sailor Saturn and got up, dusting herself off.

"Ch-Chibiusa-chan?" Hotaru stared up at her unlikely interrupter. Sailor Chibimoon smiled brightly and offered her friend a hand. Hotaru took it, her eyes still dull with surprise, and got pulled up.

"Seriously, I can't leave you alone for a second. I told you once and I'll say it again, you shouldn't do that, you should believe in Sailor Moon. And I'm gonna be Sailor Moon someday, and I'm gonna need you to help me then, so you can't go all Senshi of Silence every time things get tricky."

"Ch-Chibiusa!" Usagi couldn't decide whether she was terrified or elated that her future daughter had entered the fight. But Chibiusa smiled at her too. "Looks like you can't do anything without me as usual, Usagi! It's a good thing I was able to convince Mama I could help out with this one when we felt Chaos affecting everything! As always, my arrival is so timely. And, I bought some help."

Sailor Mercury burst into the room, followed by Professor Tomoe holding the Purple Ray. Apparently, Ami had been able to heal him.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ami screamed, and Poison had to dive out of the way of a rush of freezing water. While the doctor was distracted, her former colleague bent over Sailor Moon and Wonder Woman, letting the light of the Purple Ray wash over them. Usagi felt like Chaos's icy grip on her heart was melting.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibiusa screamed, and Poison was knocked across the room. Mercury raised her arms to deliver the final blow, but suddenly the blackness in the room erupted.

A black bolt shattered the Purple Ray in Tomoe's hands, and the explosion sent the doctor flying back. Mercury and Chibimoon were thrown in the air violently. Chibiusa was only saved from having her head split open by Mamoru and Steve making a unified effort against their bonds to grab her when she flew by them. Mercury had the presence of mind to roll so she avoided hitting her head, but her shoulder hit the wall with a sickening crack, and she slid to the floor unconscious from the pain and a black limb wrapped her up. Hotaru was sinking into the blackness, and her eyes rolled up in her head. Poison rose, but she was no longer the same. Now she too had grey skin and red eyes. The instruments keeping her face in its rictus sizzled and melted and her grin contorted into a snarl. When she spoke, it was not with her own voice, but with one that rolled like thunder.

"_I have had enough with puppets and pawns."_

Usagi felt frozen, it was like she was looking into the eyes of Galaxia again, because this was a woman utterly consumed by Chaos, not even a person anymore. It was so utterly the same she felt unsure what time or place she was in, she felt like she was back there, overlooking the destroyed city with everyone dead. But Wonder Woman put a warm hand on her shoulder and pulled her up, bringing her back to the present. Thanks to the Purple Ray, they were both healed, but the danger was greater than ever.

"_You'll give the crystal to me now," _Chaos spoke through Poison. "_Or I will kill everyone you love. You won't be able to stop me in time. If you don't believe I'm serious, look to your daughter._"

Usagi's heart seized up when she did. Once again, Chibiusa was phasing in and out of focus, insubstantial in Mamoru's limp arms. He was slumped over her, no longer conscious, his lips blue and his skin paper white. His Star Seed had been yanked out of his chest, hovering in the air just close enough to keep him from death. The other Senshi were in a similar state.

Usagi had never been a good hero, in the sense that even when she knew it was stupid, she couldn't gamble with her friend's lives. People in pain was not something she could watch or handle.

"Wonder Woman, I…"

To her surprise, Diana nodded, giving her a kind smile. "Go ahead and do it. But, as soon as you do, you have to do something for me, and I promise everyone will be safe."

"_She'll be dead, you fool, she won't be able to do anything for you. The Silver Crystal is all she is. No Light of Hope to save her now," _Chaos laughed.

Diana ignored it and took Usagi's hand. "Do you trust me? I need you to do this, no matter what."

Usagi looked into her eyes, and again, they seemed to give her than warm feeling that things would be all right. She nodded.

"Okay, then."

She drew the Silver Crystal out of her chest. Immediately, the darkness of Chaos consumed it.

A/N: My favorite part to write of this was surprise!Chibiusa. Haters to the left, I adore her and her bffship with Hotaru. I want to include everyone I can! (Yes, the cats will appear too, their role won't be as spectacular prolly but I DO REMEMBER THEY EXIST).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Usagi was looking through a dark, long tunnel. How many times had she fallen into this pit? And each time it felt like she fell deeper. She was going to fall so hard she'd never climb out. _I'm going to die. And that means Chibiusa will die. Our future will die. Usagi, you idiot. But Chibiusa would have died anyway, wouldn't she have…I can't do it. She was wrong. I wasn't strong enough. I said I would protect everyone, why…where are they…_

There was a hand holding her up, a warm, strong hand, keeping her from falling into the pit completely. A voice was echoing in her head.

"Sailor Moon. Listen to me. I know you can do this. You can survive without your crystal. You're an extraordinary person who is able to use the energy of a soul to heal others. Usually it's your own bright soul you use. But your friends, I saw them give you their power to help you and heal you. Let me take the place of your friends. I will give you my power. Use it to win. We'll do this together."

The Silver Crystal was something that had been passed down to her from her mother in her past life, but it had become a part of her, it had changed to be her power and her core. But it had once been her mother's power, and someday it would be Chibiusa's power. People passed on their strength and supported each other with it. Even when her strength was taken, she still had the strength of others. She was strong because her friends were strong. And in turn, she could give them her strength.

She gripped the hand holding her to life tightly. It was iron wrapped in velvet, a grip that both caressed and pulled her from death. She could feel the power flowing into her. It made her insides feel hot and her eyes feel bright. It felt to her like the strength of the earth. The same earth she had loved since her past life, when it drawn her down from the Moon with its magnetic, slowly turning pull- the solid strength of the rock and soil, the energy of the creatures in it, including all who she loved.

The room came back into focus. There was Chaos, looming grey and massive. She could barely see Dr. Poison under it all anymore.

"_How…how is she still alive…how is she still standing…what are you…YOU! LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!"_

The Chaos creature reached to use the Silver Crystal that had turned dark with its power, but Usagi used the power of her partner to draw it towards her with a wave of her hand. She reached past it, towards the thing that had once been Dr. Poison.

"_No…no, don't you touch me…don't you-"_

Usagi gently grabbed the creatures hand, and it was like a dream replaying as light snaked up her opponents arm from where their fingers interlocked, and the darkness shattered off Dr. Poison like an eggshell breaking to reveal a wet and helpless chick. The entire room seemed to scream as the black hands receded, and the Silver Crystal burst with white light and the remnants of darkness disintegrated in the air. Whiffs of it entered Usagi and her friends, but not, Usagi felt, more than they could handle. It was like Wonder Woman had said. There was darkness in everyone. But everyone had a shining star as well.

The room was now a clean silver and white laboratory. Dr. Poison was sprawled on the floor, pale and unconscious. Her mouth was actually slack. The Senshi stirred and opened their eyes, as did Steve, Mamoru and Tomoe. Chibiusa was solid again. Warm tears flowed down Usagi's cheeks as the Silver Crystal rested in her palm. Then she felt the hand she was holding go limp.

"DIANA!" Steve rushed forward as Usagi looked beside her in horror. Wonder Woman had given her the power to survive without her heart _and_ the power to retrieve it and save everyone. It was far more power than a single life should have been able to give. And when a life was used up…

The woman slumped to the floor, her skin the color and consistency of wet paper. Her eyes fluttered and Usagi could feel the woman's pulse slowing in her fingers. "Good job…Sailor Moon…"

"Diana, no, hang on-!" Steve cried

"_Everyone!"_ Usagi yelled. "Come here and help me!"

All the women Usagi depended on came forward and locked hands around her, their faces taught as their symbols glowed on their foreheads, each shining a different color. It was always almost overpowering, channeling all these different guardians and the planets they represented. She'd feel like she was both burning in flame and drowning in sea water, like she was being both frozen in ice and electrified by lightning, like she was both dead and reborn, tossed by a fierce wind and rooted fimly in one place that was beyond time; she could feel both her future and past- She always felt she couldn't handle their might, that she would explode with their power.

But they gave her the strength to handle it by being beside her, and she felt that some of the strength Diana had given her still remained. Among all these other planets and the goddesses she called her friends was the strength of the Earth goddess- and it was an honest, unwavering strength, as unyielding as rock but as rich as new soil.

And then there was her own power and strength, the power Wonder Woman and her friends always saw in Usagi even when she herself didn't feel it- the soft warm silver light that washed over everything and renewed it

The color slowly retuned to Diana's face. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, looking around a bit groggily. "Well, the room looks much nicer now. How are we doing? Did we manage to spread some love and justice?"

Usagi laughed, and fell to her knees, flinging her arms around the other woman. "We did!"

"Of course we did. We said we would, and we always keep our promises," Diana hugged her back.

In the blink of the eyes Usagi felt like the entire room had descended on them, she couldn't even tell who was who among the jumble of arms and legs and laughter that was hugging and crying and loving- all she knew was that she was completely stuck in this mass of people and there was no way out, but that was okay - she was right where she belonged.

* * *

"You were seriously worried that you'd erase me from everything if you messed up?" Chibiusa scoffed at Usagi as she lolled on Mamoru's shoulder, her arms crossed loosely around his neck. "As if you could do that! Face it, you're not going to get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me."

"Don't I know it," Usagi grumbled, glaring at the girl and playing with her straw. "Isn't thirteen a little old to be hanging onto Mamo-chan like that?"

Chibiusa stuck out her toungue. "Being too old never stopped you. How do you know I'm thirteen?"

"Your chest is starting to grow. _Barely," _Usagi returned the raspberry.

Chibiusa turned beat red. "You! How dare you say that in front of Mamo-chan!"

"He'll have to deal with it eventually, I'm just preparing him," Usagi said sagely.

Mamoru restrained Chibiusa from lunging at Usagi for a righteous hair-pulling. "That's enough…you two…" He sighed and then gave Usagi a hesitant smile. "It's the same with me you know… you're stuck with me too."

Usagi smiled with a little blush "It's more the other way around. Do whatever you want, you can even go abroad or die again, I'll make sure that won't keep us apart."

Mamoru laughed. "I'll pass on that. I've kind of soured on overseas travel for the time being."

"Ugggh," Chibiusa sniffed. "I cannot believe you, Mamo-chan, you have to steal your pick up lines from ME. You should be reprimanding her, not getting all mushy."

"You little monster," Usagi leaned forward and pulled her pigtails, squealing when Chibiusa returned the favor. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you do ever decide to brave America again, please feel welcome to stay with me," Diana said. She had been observing the whole conversation and barely keeping back her laughter.

"Yeah, we can have a slumber party and braid hair and all that," Etta chimed in. Steve and Diana had planned to head back to see her in the hospital, but before they could get on the jet, Etta had discharged herself and called demanding they stay in Japan because meeting them there was the perfect excuse for her to take a much deserved vacation, something she insisted that they all needed. Now she was sitting cross-legged outside the Hino shrine, for all the world as comfortable as if it was an old hang-out of hers, scratching Luna behind the ears, "I'm petting a talking cat from space," she said happily. "This is my life."

Luna made a happy sound that seemed like a cross between a purr and a giggle. She was enjoying her "massage" so much that she wasn't even glaring at Artemis for getting the same treatment from Diana.

"You know," the white cat looked up at the Princess adoringly, "We have a daughter named Diana."

"Really?" Wonder Woman said with a smile. "Where is she right now?"

"Oh, she hasn't been born yet," Chibiusa called as Usagi gave her a noogie. "She's in the thirtieth century right now."

"…Ah."

"It's sort of a long story," Makoto laughed as she stirred at her tea. She was sitting alongside Diana with the other girls.

"I could tell it to you, though!" Artemis said eagerly.

"Please do. But on the subject, I also have a very dear friend who shares your name! The Artemis I know is a great warrior."

"Oh, is he-"

"She is a woman."

"Of course she's a woman," Minako said pointedly to the cat. "Artemis is the _goddess _of the hunt." She smirked at Diana, "Reminding him about THAT always puts him in his place when he tells me I'm "acting like a boy"."

"The Artemis of my home would applaud you for pointing out the hypocrisy that is always inherent in that sort of shaming and she would tell you to continue being yourself even- well, my Artemis would say _especially-_ is that self defies the narrow roles that those around you try to keep you in," Wonder Woman smiled "Only she'd probably use far more forceful language," she continued after a second of thought.

"Now _there's _an Artemis that knows what _she's _talking about," Minako stuck out her tongue at her car. "Oooh, maybe you should bring her here and we can do a photo-op…"

"I haven't made that sort of comment in years, give me a break," Artemis mumbled.

Diana scratched him behind the ears. "Artemis is a wonderful name that should never be restricted by gender, and I personally think it's a very fitting honor that you're named after such a stately goddess."

"Ha ha!" Artemis stuck his little tongue out at Mina in retaliation. "Take that, Mina!"

"Yeah, whatever, can we still do the photo-op?"

"Minako-chan, why would you want to do another one, after the disaster of the one we just did?" Ami moaned, her head in her hands.

"How was it a disaster?"

"The outfits you tried to get us to wear…"

"Hey, I worked hard on those!"

"Yeah, but you can't sew to save your life," Makoto laughed.

"_Well, you could have helped me!"_

"It was a fine effort," Diana said hastily, "And I think the article and photos that came from it will send a very inspirational message."

"I _really _liked that Lane-sensei woman you bought over," Rei sighed. "She's such a…jet setting career woman! Like I aspire to be."

"And so many _connections," _Minako's eyes sparkled.

"Well, she would have murdered me if I let anyone else get the interview about what happened," Diana laughed.

"I think Haruka-san was flummoxed when she didn't get flustered by her flirting," Makoto snickered. "She seemed pretty disappointed."

"Well, she was probably trying to get revenge on Michiru-san for earlier…" Ami whispered.

"Yeah, you know what those two are like…" Rei said as the others nodded in agreement.

"_I _don't know what we're like. You cute kittens should enlighten me," Haruka said with a hand on her hip. She had just entered the grounds of the shrine with Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.

The girls screamed at the unexpected arrival and Diana felt bad for not warning them. Rei and Ami in particular turned red all over. Usagi waved at the family of four. "Wow! What are you guys doing here?"

"Hotaru wanted to see Chibiusa-chan," Michiru said. Haruka huffed and looked away. Hotaru ran to her friend, and Chibiusa let go of Usagi's hair to tackle her with a hug.

"Get it over with, Michiru," Haruka snapped at her girlfriend.

"Don't be pushy," Michiru said with a composed sort of air. "I was simply wondering if you would be obliged to sign this, Wonder Woman. It would make my friends at art school very happy." She handed Diana what appeared to be a collection of art, making sure to cover it with her hands as Minako leaned forward, curious. "You don't have to open it."

But Diana was already flipping through it, her eyebrows slightly raised. "Ah, well, this is unauthorized, but it's far more tasteful and well done than what I'm used to…and seeing young women express their desires freely is always refreshing. So I'll be happy to sign it, though we'll have legal issues if you mass market it."

"Don't worry about that, it's just for our group," Michiru said cheerfully as Haruka groaned. Diana signed the book and handed it back. "Thank you."

"Well, we'll be going now," Haruka said grumpily. "Hotaru can call when she's ready."

"Haruka-san," Diana called before the other woman turned away. "I would like to thank all of you for helping to save my life back there. I am very grateful and it was a pleasure knowing you." She stood up and extended her hand.

Haruka stared at the hand with narrowed eyes and then slowly took it and shook. "…It was only fair after you protected the princess. No thanks needed."

"If your talents and careers ever bring you to America, feel free to drop by. Michiru-san, I'm sure your artistic talent would be very much welcomed in Washington."

"We'll see," Haruka steered Michiru away.

Setsuna bobbed her head at Diana politely. "Thank you for your help."

"The offer extends to you as well, Setsuna-san."

"Thank you. As she said, we'll see," Setsuna gave an enigmatic smile and left with the other two.

"Are you sure you have to leave today, Diana-san?" Usagi pouted.

"I'm afraid so. I have JLA duties back home and I have to appear at Dr. Poison's trial. Etta and Steve will be here for two more days though, if you wish to see them."

"Do you still want to play me in the racing game?" Minako said in English to Etta.

"You bet your life. I'll show you how it's done."

"Ha, I don't think so!"

Diana's JLA communicator buzzed. She answered it. "Yes?"

"Diana, we need you here."

"How urgent?"

"You can take an hour or so to say your goodbyes, but try to get here this afternoon. Now that Poison's plague is gone, some others are trying to top her with their own bizarre schemes. Emphasis on trying."

"Very well, I'll be there."

"Is that _Batman?_"Minako leaned forward, her eyes aglow.

"How did you know…?" Diana looked at the girl with raised eyebrows.

"He has a _sexy _voice," the bubbly girl trilled. Diana snorted.

"Diana, who just said that?" Batman said.

"Oh, can he speak Japanese? Impressive!"

"Sailor Venus, Batman, she's a very capable champion of justice, she recently helped save us all. You should be honored to be speaking to her."

"Huh."

"Hey, Mr. Batman, could I talk to you about publicity-?"

There was a click. "I'm sorry. He switched off," Diana informed Mina. "Don't take it personally, he's like that."

"Humpf! Well, I hate that kind of guy anyway! How rude!"

"He's not worth the time of a distinguished girl such as yourself," Diana told her with a smile. "Superman is much more personable. I'll have him give you a call to thank you for your hard work, how about that?"

"_Really?_" The other girls covered their ears as Minako's squeal practically broke the sound barrier.

"You're tried to tell me I'm like _that_ guy?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes at Steve.

"You're a tad more sociable…and flashy. I'll give you that," Steve grinned lazily at him.

"You-"

"And you've managed to get yourself a wonderful family, and you live in the moment and don't drive them away. That's the most important part."

"I guess you're right," Mamoru said, his arm around Usagi as Chibiusa leaned at his knee.

The group accompanied Diana to her jet. It was nice to see the women around smile and nod politely at her. Once Chaos had been defeated, all the infected had awoken with no memory of what had transpired. Only the truth of their hearts remained.

"Hey look!" a pair of boys guffawed, separating themselves from the crowd. They smirked at Makoto, who was leading the pack. "It's the lumbering Amazon!"

Diana stepped forward and the boys faces paled, their eyes widening. They both equaled Makoto in height, which meant that Wonder Woman towered over them. They winced even harder as she picked a rock up from the ground and tossed it up and down in her hand.

"Why, thank you," Diana said. "I do consider this girl to have the great strength and spirit I associate with my people."

"Does this mean I'm an honorary Amazon? Nice!" Makoto put her hands on her hips, smiling. "Japanese first, Amazonian second though, remember that, boys!"

"Yes. We should respect that your strength is entirely yours, no matter where you're from, shouldn't we?" Diana squeezed the rock between her thumb and forefinger. It shattered into dust and shards.

"S-Sorry!" the boys ran.

"Guess they couldn't handle it," Makoto smoothed her skirt.

"Indeed. You'll have to find someone who can."

"Someone like my friends, as you said," Makoto bowed at the older woman as they reached the invisible jet. "Thank you very much for everything."

"No, thank you," Diana smiled at them all and shook Makoto's hand. "Thank you all for giving me your strength. You reminded me who I am and why I fight." She took each of their hands in turn.

"It was a great honor to meet you. Remember your promise about Superman," Minako said urgently. "And you have to keep in touch!"

"I could never forget."

"Thanks a lot for helping me with the idiots." Rei mumbled.

"You look after them, By the way, Lois was pretty impressed with you too. She told me she thought that girl would be sure to do something she'd have to get an exclusive on some day, even outside superheroics."

"Oh! Well, of course!" Rei flushed and puffed out her chest a little.

"Thank you. Especially all the notes on Themyscrian science you let me have," Ami blushed heavily, looking down.

Diana squeezed her hand. "Those are things I don't trust even the world governments with, but I know a smart and kind girl like you will use it well."

"Thanks for taking care of me and especially Usa-ko,' Mamoru shook her hand. "Take care of yourself and have a good journey."

"Thank you for your bravery and care. Usagi-chan and you are a very good deep bond warms my heart." Diana couldn't help but chuckle a little as Mamoru's face went beat red, he was too easy to fluster.

"It was cool meeting you, take care!" Chibiusa bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Thank you for helping my papa…and the princess…" Hotaru said softly.

"And Sailor Saturn herself!" Chibiusa finished firmly.

"Of course. You both have wisdom and courage far beyond most adults. I'm sure you'll both grow into wonderful young ladies."

"Ha! Did you hear that, Usagi?" Chibiusa stuck her tongue out at the older girl, but Usagi was too busy bawling to notice.

"D-Diana-sannnnn! I'll miiiiiss you!" She lunged forward for a hug and Diana caught her and returned it.

"Now, now. The great and invincible Sailor Moon will be fine without me," Diana said.

"Yeah, but will you be fine without her?" Etta quipped.

"True. So whenever I'm in this country on business, I'll be sure to visit. And if you ever wish to visit me, again, I could give you a free trip, you and the rest of your family."

"Really?"

"Usa-ko, we can't accept that," Mamoru hissed.

"But I want to goooo!"

"It would be no inconvenience. I have some connections."

"We haaaave to!"

"Well, fine, sometime, I guess."

"As your friends would say, I suppose we'll see!" The women finally broke apart.

"Bye-bye, Wonder Woman,"

"Goodbye, Sailor Moon. You've taught me a lot. Seeing the sisterhood all of you share makes me feel much more certain that my own sisters and I will endure."

"Of course! And you showed me the strength and power of the Earth! Oh, don't look jealous, Mamo-chan, you're a great power-of-the-Earth person too, it's just she is the princess of Earth to your prince! Except _I'm_ the princess to your prince…" Usagi frowned.

"I am blessed with the strength of Gaia, the goddess who gave birth to the Earth that Mamoru-san represents, and we are all united under the wonderful light of your moon," Wonder Woman clarified.

"Yes! Whatever she said!"

Diana hugged the young, warm girl again. "You are exactly the kind of young woman this world needs."

"And you're exactly the kind of… older woman it needs!" Usagi buried her face in her shoulder.

They disengaged a final time, and Diana boarded her plane. As she took off, she saw Usagi running around under her, waving and laughing. Chibiusa was running after her while Hotaru giggled. Minako was whistling so loudly that Diana would be able to hear it over the jet engine even if she wasn't superhuman, and Rei was tugging on her friend's arm and rolling her eyes. Makoto waved, a little more subdued than Usagi, but her grin was wide. Mamoru smiled up at her with his hands in his pockets, Steve and Etta had their arms around each other.

Whatever anyone said, when she was with those girls, she had felt the fullness of humanity and she knew she was a part of it. Dr. Poison had tried to break Diana's trust in herself and the world, but she had been her own undoing when she had led Diana directly to the people who unflinchingly embodied trust and hope- among women, among people, among the world. She loved could see the potential of this world in their eyes. It was a world she wanted to live in. Usagi Tsukino was a princess who was a pillar of truth as much as she was. Sho stood at the center of an unbreakable bond. A princess who would become a queen, a princess with the power to shake the world, and she was changing it, and she would continue to change it. As long as there were people like the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen in the world, Diana knew that she too would always work to protect it and further its' potential.

They just had to keep trying and believing- for love and justice.

All the world was waiting for them.

* * *

A/N: The end! Thank you very much everyone for your support and patience! It's finally finished! I hope you enjoyed the ride! PS you may find it cheesy, but look at the source material. I love cheesy bonds of sisterhood and kickass ladies and love and justice. So thus this was written. Believe in the power of Sailor Moon and Wonder Woman forever!


End file.
